Freeing the Peace
by WildFlowerPower
Summary: As the story continues, new student Iah Santos knows the fate of Warren's family, including his father's life in jail. Can the group free Aaron Peace and have a new fair trial? Or will the new and improved Tina Zane stop them and ruin their lives forever? 2nd in my Sky High series
1. Iah's First Day

It was now Monday, and Iah was nervous. His dad walked into his bedroom and asked,"Are you almost ready? The

bus will be coming any minute." Iah nodded and said,"Yeah, I'm a little a nervous though." His dad smiled and said,

"Don't be. You'll be fine. This won't be like your old school. You won't be the only one this time." Iah was slightly

relieved, wondering why he was nervous. He's a psychic and knew what was going to happen! Yet again, even psychics

get nervous. He grabbed his book bag, kissed his mom and little sister Loraine goodbye and walked out the door.

He was walking to the bus stop, shaking like a leaf. _Stop shaking! You're going to be okay. Just breathe in and out._

He took out his ear buds and Mp3 from his pocket, and started listening to KoRn. He looked around and saw Rogue

and Warren walking to the bus stop. He waved at them, and only Rogue waved back. Warren still didn't feel right

with the kid being around. He always found psychics to be creepy and weird. Iah noticed that Rogue was listening to

music with her red Hello Kitty headphones on. He giggled when he visioned the song that she was listening to.

_More More More by The Andrea True Connection? I guess she's really into 70's pop, then!_ Then, Iah visioned what

Warren was listening to. He smiled. _I Stand Alone by Godsmack! Hell yeah!_ Rogue hugged him and asked,"So, nervous

for your first day of Sky High?" He shook his head, trying to act more tough and aloof like Warren,"Nah. I'm psychic.

I can already predict what's going to happen anyway!" Rogue laughed, as Warren muttered,"Douche bag." Rogue

looked at Warren and said,"I know I have my headphones on, but we can hear you! Iah probably saw that in one of

his visions that you said that!" Rogue asked Iah,"Did you predict that Warren would apologize to you?" "No."

"Well, he is now! Say your sorry, right now!" Warren rolled his eyes, as Rogue pinched a pressure point behind his

ear that nearly brought him to the ground. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" "Not until you apologize!" "Fine! I'm sorry!

Let go, let go, let go!" He stood up, panting like crazy, as Rogue told Iah,"See? He apologized to you. Isn't that

sweet?" Warren growled at her, as the bus pulled up. The three of them got on, as Iah found himself sitting alone,

but he was across from Rogue and Warren. He placed his book bag beside of himself, so nobody else sits beside

of him. He was causally sitting there, until he remembered, _Oh crap! The vision I had last night...we...we fall off_

_the road and start flying!  
_

Despite his abilities, Iah had one major fear: heights. The seat belts strapped over the passengers, and as most

of the kids raised up their hands and arms like riding in a roller coaster, Iah clutched onto the seat. He took

deep breathes, in and out. In and out. The bus fell off and soon started flying, and Iah started panicking. Rogue

looked at him and said,"It's okay! Just keep breathing! You'll get used to it after a while!" He kept breathing in

and out, feeling a little better.

Before he could go to any of his classes, Boomer had to decide first whether or not Iah will go into Hero or

Hero Support. Iah already knew he was going to get Hero, but he couldn't become cocky about it. He got

up on the stand, froze time, and stared straight at Boomer. He smiled and said,"I know a lot about you. You may not

know this, but even before I was born, I knew about you. Your mother's name is Hera, in school Aaron Peace

kicked your butt because you constantly made fun of Carrie Lynn, your wife is getting a promotion today, but when

she gets over excited, she will knock over your grandmother's antique vase. Your social security number is 54362215,

and...in grade school, the kids would call you Chubby Tubby and throw marshmallows at you because you had

a slight weight issue as a kid." He went invisible, as Boomer started freaking out. "Don't be scared. Go ahead and

put me in Hero placement. You're screaming it in your head and it's starting to give me a headache." Boomer

replied nervously,"H-h-hero?" Time was no longer frozen, as he left and said,"Thanks Coach! See ya in gym tomorrow!"

Boomer fainted after Iah left. In all of his fourteen years of teaching, he had never met a kid quite like Iah Santos

before.

Lunch arrived quicker than Iah thought it would have. The day was pretty quick. He was in most of Rogue and

Warren's classes, and in each class, he was introduced by the teacher in front of the entire class, had to sit in the

back, and had one or two punks try to start crap with him. He ignored them, but constantly found himself staring at

Rogue. He had no idea why, but he just kept staring and staring at her. He already knew that she didn't want a

boyfriend, so he respected that wish from her and kept his distance. Yet, as he walked into lunch that day, he

sat at the group's table. Everyone stared and Magenta said,"Uh, who do you think you are sitting with us?" Before

Iah could say anything, Rogue said,"Oh, guys this is my new friend Iah. Met him today. I like him. He's very very

cool." Warren rolled his eyes. Iah wanted to sit next to Rogue, but he was slightly afraid of Warren. Though

he knew everything about him, Warren wasn't afraid of using his powers. He used them on Will, and he's used them on

others, and he has serious anger issues. _Scary_. Iah said in his head. Iah sat across from Rogue, beside of Zach .

Zach looked at him and said,"Hey, I'm cool with him. He looks cool and I look cool, so I'm cool! That's my word of

the day,'cool'." Magenta smiled and rolled her eyes, while Warren said,"Yeah, wanna know my word of the day?

It's 'shut your mouth, before I light your glowing ass on fire'!" The rest giggled and snickered, as Zach started to

slump in his seat. Layla was eating her salad, as she asked,"What's your power, Iah?" Iah replied,"Not to sound

like a show off, but I have like four of them." Will replied,"Cool! What are they?" "Advanced empathic, psychic,

invisibility, and when I'm face to face with an individual, I can freeze time. That really helps me go one on one with

someone." Ethan asked,"Wow! You're parents must be proud!" "They are but," he said sadly,"I'm the only one. No

one else in my family has these powers. They're all mortal, normal, human beings. I'm not. I'm the family freak."

Layla looked at him with concern,"You're not a freak. Different from your family, but no freak." Ethan replied,"Exactly!

You're not a freak to us." Warren replied in a cold tone,"You kinda are." Rogue hit his arm,"Will you stop being rude

to him?" "No! This kid creeps me out! One minute, I think he's going to say," I see dead people", and another

minute, he'll probably communicate through the television saying,"they're back!" He's creepy!" Iah looked hurt, as

he said,"Maybe I should I go." He left, as Will said,"Warren, why did you do that?" "The same reason why I tried

kicking your ass on the first week of school." Layla replied,"At least try being nice." "Please, if I don't like someone,

I'm not going to hide it." He also left, as Rogue thought, _What am I going to do with him?_


	2. Even the Worse of Things Return

Iah walked into the boys' room, feeling bad. He knew in his visions that Warren would come around and accept him

but still. Warren saying that stuff about him, brought back the horrors of the memories of the children teasing him

at his old school. Hell, he went to the same school Will and Layla had went to, and they didn't even recognize him.

_Typical._ He thought, as he went to the sinks and splashed cold water on his face. He didn't even look up when he

said,"Hi Ethan." Ethan was behind him and said,"Are you okay? I was a little concerned for you back there." Iah

shrugged,"I don't know why I even try. This is turning out like my old school. I'm still the freak, the weird psychic,

the most oddest Goth kid that anyone would ever be face to face with." Ethan smiled sadly and said,"It's cool. I know

how you feel. Being the smart kid isn't easy. Kids always ask if you could do their homework, cheat off of your tests,

be their partner in science fairs, and be a basic punching bag for bullies." Iah touched Ethan's shoulder,"I know. It's

a rough world we live in. Yet, I always come home to a little sister who makes all that bad go away." Ethan's smile

widened into a more positive look,"Really? I have a little sister, too! Her name is Emma." "My sister's name is

Loraine, but she loves to be called Rae." They walked out of the bathroom, with one of their arms slung over each

others' shoulders,"How old is Rae?" "Five, she'll be six soon." "Mine is going to turn six in three days." "Wow. Tell her

that I said,'Happy birthday'." "I will." "My little sister knows a girl named Emma. Does she wear glasses like you?"

"Yup! Everyone in my does! Except for my mom. Does your little sister carry a Spongebob book bag and has long

black hair?" "That's her!" "Oh cool! I need to tell Emma that I met her best friend's older brother today!" "Cool!"

Iah's stomach growled,"Man, I forgot to back my lunch today." "That's fine! I'll split my sandwich with you. The

school has the best food than any other school!" "Really? I was a little concerned because I've encountered day old

or week old looking food before and it really isn't pleasant." "I know. It's a breeding ground for germs." "You worry

about germs, too?" "Of course! I watch the show The Doctors everyday after school! It always comes on after Ellen

but before Judge Judy. I like it."

Rogue was silenced, as the rest of her friends (of course except for Warren, reading The Bell Jar). Rogue looked

at him and said in a almost bitchy-like tone,"I didn't know you read Plath." "Well, now you know." She sighed

deeply and said,"You know, Sylvia would have been nice to a new kid who has been through quite a bit, instead

of comparing him to Heather O'Roarke." He marked his place and asked,"What the hell, Rogue? What the hell is

wrong with you?" "I think I have the same question to ask you. Why were you such an ass to him? Iah's a good

kid. He helped me during my Power Shutdown. He's very sweet." "Whatever. I still think he's one of those people

that claim to know everything but they don't." "He's legit." "He's creepy." Rogue scoffed and said,"How? Yes, he's

different, but so are you! You're the only pyro here! Not to mention the only pyro with telekinesis. That's being

hypocritical." He glared at her,"I am NOT being a damn hypocrite here. You understand me?" "No. I don't follow. I

don't know who the hell took a massive dump in your cornflakes today, but you really shouldn't take it out on

someone else." He walked away, as Layla looked at her and asked,"Are you okay?" Rogue shook her head,"No. The

anniversary of...his dad going to prison is coming up soon. Every year he gets like this. I hate this time of year."

Will looked at her and asked,"Every year?" She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever,"Of course. His dad

was put away without a fair trial." Will looked at her sadly, as everyone at the table was listening. Iah and Ethan

had just came back from the boys' room, about to split Ethan's sandwich. "I remember that day." Rogue smiled

sadly,"Do you remember Warren and I running to Aaron, telling him not to leave?" Rogue was on the verge of

crying, as Will nodded,"Yeah. It was weird. He didn't look like a bad guy. He looked sweet and loving." "That's Aaron's

personality. He wasn't raised by his dad. He was raised by his mother. Sylvia Lockhart had to keep the Peace name

even though she was divorced because her husband had threatened her." Will winced,"So...so Aaron didn't do

anything, right?" Rogue shook her head,"No. Tina Zane was against him." The name froze everyone's blood.

Magenta asked,"Why was she at the trial?" "Because she could be. Anything went that day, as long as The Commander

got what he wanted." Will looked at her,"Please don't drag my dad into this." She scoffed,"He helped cause it. Look,

you're not a bad guy, your dad isn't either. I'm just saying, he made a major mistake and the Black Widow is

still free to this freakin' day." Zach asked,"Isn't that the chick that steals children and drains their blood and

raises them to be her minions?" Everyone else at the table replied with fear,"Yes." Rogue looked at him and said,

"That was one of the reasons why Kent Hal existed. Warren and I almost became her minions. Yet, we destroyed

the building. I nearly destroyed her, but Iah told me and Warren recently that...oh god this scares to no end."

Magenta said,"Tell us...please?" Rogue sighed and started shaking,"Iah had a prediction that her powers had returned

and she's going after us again. Not just Warren and I either." Iah helped finish,"The rest of us, too." Layla dropped

her fork, Will couldn't move, Ethan couldn't eat, and Magenta's expression was her first non-sarcastic one. They

knew how dangerous Tina was, and they knew she was looking for blood...young blood.

During sixth, a surprise assembly was held. Rogue and Warren sat with Will, Layla, and Iah. Heroes and sidekicks

were of course separated, as everyone asked each other what the assembly was for. The group's blood froze,

when Principal Powers said,"We have a guest here. Tina, will you come forward." Dressed in her usual business

attire, thick rimmed glassed, wavy medium length brunette hair, and long red fingernails, Tina walked on the

stage and said,"Hello young Sky High children. I would like to mention a program for children just for you." She looked

at Warren and Rogue in their rows and smirked at them. Rogue clutched onto Warren, as he slumped in his seat.


	3. Outbursts of Two Angry Boys

"This program features all kinds of fun and safe activities, and-" Iah ignored her, as he went on stage and said,"No!

No more!" Everyone gasped, as Principal Powers said,"Tina, I apologize. He's a new student, and he's a little

jumpy." Tina laughed and smiled, as she petted Iah's long black hair,"Oh, he's absolutely darling. I wish I had a child

as beautiful as you are." Iah gulped, as Warren now got up from his seat, jumped on stage and said,"Stop...touching

him...right now...bitch!" He said between deep breaths to calm himself a little. "You get your kicks abusing kids, don't you?"

Tina laughed and said,"No! I love children. My, my, you have beautiful features. Your parents make beautiful and

awfully _delicious _looking children." He growled, as she said,"Is this shorter boy your brother?" "No. He's a friend.

A friend that doesn't like to be touched." Rogue stayed slumped in her seat, cowering to Layla and Will. She was afraid

to approach her. Warren said,"I still bare the scars on my back." Principal Powers said,"Enough! The both of you, go

back to your seats." Warren growled,"You whipped me repeatedly and squirted lemon juice on my wounds. My open

wounds! You said that you hit me because I'm a Peace. Yeah." He said to everyone,"According to her, Peace members

belong in Hell! Screw it, she thinks all supers go to Hell! I've heard her say it! Iah has too. He's psychic." Iah looked

at him confused, as Warren winked at him,"Yeah! I wasn't there, but I saw it. I saw everything. Most Kent Hall

victims are in mental institutions. Especially the older ones. She scarred them for life!" "ENOUGH!" Boomer bellowed,

as Principal Powers said,"You two...detention...now!" Tina smirked at them, knowing that she had won.

After putting them in the detention room, Iah said,"Well, everyone knows that you're big enough to kick my

ass without using your powers. Go ahead and say it. I'm an ass. A creep. A douche." Warren rolled his eyes,

"Not anymore." Iah had seen this last night, but thought it was a mere dream,"Huh?" "Stupid, you're the damn

psychic here. Didn't you predict this?" "Yeah, but it always feels fresh and new." Warren chuckled and said,"Psychics

are so strange. Not a bad strange." "I thought you hated me." "I did. Seeing you up there, well, you have balls."

Iah blushed. No one had ever told him that before,"I do?" "Yeah. Tina's bitch and we all know that. The thing is,

you didn't let her finish." Iah nodded and said,"Well, who wants a repeat of the Kent Hall incident anyway?" "No one."

Warren asked,"Do you know why Rogue didn't go up there? She's usually the type of person that would."

"She's afraid. She has a phobia of Tina. Deeper than you know." "Damn. I had no clue." "Even slipping the name

makes her heart race." Warren looked around the room, sitting, as Iah said,"Today's getting closer huh?" "Hmm?"

"You know." Warren turned away,"Don't wanna talk about it." "It's okay." "No it isn't! It will never be okay ever again."

"I never finished telling you my vision. We gonna save your dad. We're going to break him out." "Who is?"

"You, me, Rogue, Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zach, and your mother." "When?" "On the eve of his arrest."

"We need a plan." "Don't sweat it. I got this. I just need to set up a meeting with everyone first." Warren turned

away again, sure that his plan was too good to be true.

* * *

**If it looks like I'm moving too quickly, I apologize, yet let me explain. This is just another part of  
**

**The Long Grudge. It's a continuous series (well, it's going to be), so everything is starting to fit  
**

**together. Freeing the Battle is basically twice as much action and drama than The Long Grudge. If you're  
**

**reading this and haven't even started The Long Grudge, you have two options; 1) Go back and read  
**

**the Long Grudge or 2) Keep reading Freeing the Battle and confusing yourself without reading The  
**

**Long Grudge. This right here, is only the beginning. The future for these characters, holds so much more  
**

**for them. I keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own any of these characters, except for the O/C's  
**

**and their families.  
**


	4. Phone Calls

Rogue and Warren walked the rest of the way to her house after the bus stopped. Iah lived too close to the bus stop,

so he didn't have to walk with them. Rogue gulped and said,"Iah was right. Tina is back." Warren nodded,"I hate that

bitch. I hate her so much." "Me too and you know me. I forgive before I start saying that I hate someone. Yes, hate is

wrong, but I can NEVER forgive her for the pain and suffering that she has given to us and other kids." Warren

shuddered,"Unfortunately I remember everything." "I do too." "No. Roe, you weren't around when I saw my dad being

taken away on live television. A few minutes after seeing that, Tina and her partner Darrel came into my house and

started harassing both my mom and myself." Rogue shook her head,"That bitch!" There was a pause,"Wait, when you

said 'partner', do you mean, an actual working partner or a boyfriend? Because if Darrel's her man, I would doubt

he stayed long after looking through the scrapbook of the teeth, hair, and pain she collected from other children."

"Working partner. I would doubt that any sane or self respecting male member of the human race would ever be with

her." "What if she doesn't like men? What if she likes women?" "Same thing. No self respecting or sane woman would

ever stay with her long enough without going insane." "Her lover is probably torturing other people." "Of course it

is. She's freakin' sadistic and loves it!" They walked into Rogue's house, as Rogue yelled out,"Mom! Dad! I'm home!

I'm here! I'm alive n' kickin'!" "I would hope so!" Jennette said, walking into the living room. "Listen, I'm about to

call your grandmother over to watch after you and Logan." She looked up at Warren,"And I guess Warren, too.

Anyway, you're dad and I were called to fly out to France to fight this really odd machine with Will's parents and-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mom, but how about we all let Grandma relax, and let Warren and I watch after Logan and call

Will over so he won't be alone." Jennette looked at Warren,"Wren, are you sure the three of you can handle Logie?

He's a handful and Will's probably going to come over. Are you sure this won't be a problem?" Warren shook his

head,"Jen, it's all okay. We can handle it." Jennette sighed of relief,"You're such a good boy!" She kissed him on

the cheek and then kissed Rogue's cheek. "Better change into my costume and call Josie to ask her if it's okay with

her that Will comes over." She walked away, as Rogue asked Warren,"Are you really sure that you want Will over?"

"Hey, Stronghold and I are kinda cool, right? I mean, he did save me at Save the Citizen and we did work together

with getting rid of Royal Bitchy Pain, so I think we're solid." They sat on the couch, after setting their back packs

near the door, as Rogue asked,"How was detention?" Warren shrugged,"Same old, same old." "Did you attempt to

murder Iah?" "Nah. The kid actually offered if I could, but I declined. He's actually not that bad. We're into a lot of the

same music and other shit." "Cool! I do have one favor; please, PLEASE don't curse in front of Logan." Warren

rolled his eyes,"He doesn't understand." "He's going to turn two in about a month, and that's the age when kids

are trying to be independent. Independent meaning he's going to say what he wants to say and do what he wants

to do." "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" "No! No, Logan looks up to you. He cries for you. I mean, I'm his sister,

but you're like his brother. He loves you." Then, she said in a creepy but funny type way,"You complete him, my dear

son. Complete him!" Warren smiled as he said,"Okay, okay. No cursing. Go ahead and call Stronghold before I burn

up the phone." "Yes, but if you do, it's coming out of your motorcycle repair money." Warren froze and said,"You're

kidding." "Oh, hehe," she said, but then whispered in a sinister way,"I'm not." He growled under his breath, making

Rogue cackle evily, while she picked up the phone to call Will.

"Hey Will...How's it going?...Good! Good!...Hey, listen for a minute...Our parents are going to France to fight

that machine, right?...Well, my mom says it's okay that you can come over and help Warren and I with Logan...

...Are you okay with that?...Are your parents okay with that?...I can wait...So, is it okay?...It is?...Cool!...

...See ya in a few minutes!...Bye!" She hung up, until the phone rang again,"Hello?...Hey Zach!...What?...

Well, I have to ask my mom if it's okay and you have to help Warren, Will, and me watch over Logan while my parents

are gone...Really?...I'm sorry about your goldfish...Magenta laughed?...Oh, that's kinda mean...Zach...

Zach, calm down...it's going to be okay...You can always get another one...Did you give it a toilet funereal?...

...Not yet?...You have to before it decomposes...That is pretty gross...I still have to ask her...alright...

Bye Zach...I give my condolences...Zippy? Yeah, I give my condolences to Zippy...See ya." She hung up again,

and said,"If Mom says yes, I'll be surrounded in a house full of boys." Warren chuckled and said in a mock parenting

type way,"I doubt your father would approve of this." Rogue giggled,"Shut it. It'll be a childhood hot head, a Wonder

boy, a Glow Worm wannabe gangster, and my little brother. Let's see if anything would happen to me like that around

you guys." "It does seem ridiculous." "Of course it does! I mean, the hottest guy here is practically an older brother

to me and is VERY overprotective. I doubt my dad has to worry." She walked into her parents' bedroom, as they were

finished getting dressed, and asked,"Mom? Remember that kid Zach that came over and watched a movie with the

rest of my new friends?" Rob replied,"Yeah, that neon lookin' kid. He's a dork on a stick." "Yeah, about that, his

goldfish died, and Magenta, that purple girl, laughed, so he wants to come over and mourn." Her parents bursted

out laughing, as Jennette replied,"Okay, okay, but he's going to have to mourn and help out with Logan at the

same time." "Cool! I'll call him back and let him know. By the way, he's very sensitive about the death of his

goldfish Zippy, so no laughing. Please?" Her parents started to calm down, as Rob replied,"Okay. No laughing. But

after he leaves, we can chuckle about this all we want?" "Go ahead. It is pretty funny."

The phone rang, as Jennette said,"Roe, could you get that? I need to fix Logan's oatmeal." Rogue picked it up,

as she said,"Hello?...Hi, Aaron..." Warren and Rogue's parents froze, as Logan went on with his baby babble,

"How are you?...My parents are busy with Logan and are about to go to France on a mission...Warren's here...

He, Will, and Zach are going to help me baby sitting Logan...Okay, I'll give the phone to him." Rogue gave him

the phone,"Hey Dad...Why didn't you call Mom?...Okay, she's been very busy with work lately...You read

about it?...Thanks Dad...Yeah, Stronghold and I aren't fighting anymore...What?...Are you...Are you

serious?...No!...That's...That's not fair!...You didn't do anything...Okay, I'll talk to Mom about it. K'...

Bye...Love you, too." He hung up, as Warren's face looked red, as if he were about to cry. He put the phone back

in the cradle, took Rogue's arm and said,"We need to talk." He took her into the hallway and said,"Squeeze as much

of the plan out of Iah as soon as possible." "What's going on? What happened?" Warren paused, holding back

tears,"An anonymous phone call came and they...they said something about the scene of the whole Black Widow

mess. They brought in some phony evidence and...they're deciding whether or not to relocate my dad to a much

more secluded prison somewhere off the coast of Paraguay." Rogue nearly cried,"No! They can't!" "Don't cry. Don't

you dare cry. Not now. He's not going." "What are we going to do? Defeating Royal Pain is easier than trying to

break Aaron out of one of the most high security locked places in the Hero Universe." "Yeah, but it's okay. I have

some ideas that might help. We just need to get all of us kids and my mom together. My house, ten o'clock tonight.

Just whatever you do, don't cry."


	5. Babysitting Logan

Right after Rogue's parents had left, Will came right over. He knocked on the door, and Warren answered it. Will

nearly jumped. He wasn't used to Warren quite yet, and plus, he was expecting Rogue to be at the door, not a darkly

handsome pyrokinetic. _Did I just mentally call Warren darkly handsome? Geez, I better lay off of the Captain Crunch for a while._

Warren gave Will the usual 'I Hate Life and Everyone in it Look', but Will gave him his signature charmingly goofy

smile and said,"Hey Warren! Where's Rogue and Logan?" Warren gave him a look and said,"Get your ass in the house

and see for yourself! You act like I'm blocking the doorway." Warren let Will in, as Will found Rogue in the kitchen

watching Logan attempt to use a spoon. He was getting better at it, but the toddler still needed a little help. The only

problem was, Logan wasn't accepting it. "C'mon Log, let Sissy help you." She tried taking the spoon from him, but

all he did was yell,"No!" He lifted the spoon above his head, trying to prevent it from his sister's reach. Rogue looked

at Warren and said,"Wren, please help! Logan's having difficulty with the spoon and whenever I offer help, he won't

let me and starts throwing a fit." Warren walked in there, as his boots clunked against the kitchen floor and grabbed

a chair from the small dinning table. He sat in the chair in a reverse way and held out his hand,"Logan, may I help

you with the spoon?" Logan's arm slowly came back down as he handed Warren his blue airplane spoon. He smiled

at Warren and said,"Ahhhh-eeeeekkk!" in baby babble, as Warren started feeding him. Logan kicked in his high

chair, making all sorts of baby noises. Will smiled and said,"Wow, Logan really likes you." Rogue looked at Will and

said,"Loves him!" There was a another knock at the door, and Rogue got up to answer it. When she opened it, there

was a distraught Zach in tears. "Z-zippy!" Rogue answered without any mourn in her voice,"Hello to you, Zach."

He came into the house and said,"I-I'm s-so s-sad r-r-right n-now! Z-Zippy!" Warren was feeding Logan when he

said,"Oh god, here comes the water works." Rogue snapped,"Wren be sensitive! He just lost a pet. How long have

you had him?" Zach sobbed out,"F-four d-days! I-I won him at a f-f-fair!" Will looked at him and said,"Zach, it's

not that big of a deal." Zach sobbed even harder, as Will said,"No! No, don't cry. Uh, um." He sat down next to him

and said,"Zach, goldfish are like...are like..." "Chocolates!" Rogue finished. "That's right. Chocolates." He gave her

a look, as she motioned for him to go along with it. "Zach, goldfish are like chocolates. You don't always know which

kind you'll get, but after you've finished eating some and you run out, you start feeling bad." Zach listened, as Will

continued,"Uh, but then, um, you get your allowance money or the cash your grandparents give you when they

come to visit and...buy some more. Then, they won't last. But you can always buy a new goldfish." Zach wiped his

eyes,"Will, man, dude, that was like so deep. That really touched my soul, man. For real!" Rogue mentally wanted to

slap him on the head, but that wasn't her and her parents always taught her to be respectful of others. Rogue

explained,"What Will is trying to say here, is while Zippy is in goldfish heaven, you go buy a new one to complete his...

...fishy legacy." Zach nodded,"You're both right. I'm glad to have smart friends. You know what I'm going to do

today? After I help babysit, I'm going out to buy a new Zippy. A Zippy number two. A Zippy i-i." Will raised

his eyebrow,"i-i? Don't you mean the Roman numeral version of a two that looks like two capital I's?" Zach shrugged.

"I guess. You two are the geniuses here." Will modestly said,"Nah, I'm not. Rogue's pretty brainy and Warren reads

everyday. I don't like reading. Not fun at all." Warren lifted Logan up from the high chair after his oatmeal, and took

him into the living room. Warren took some baby wipes and wiped off Logan's face and said,"While all of you girls

are discussing about some stupid goldfish, I've been taking care of the kid." Rogue looked at the rest of them and

said,"Enough goldfish talk, let's get to the down and dirty roots of babysitting an almost two year old."

They knew Garfield was correct about Mondays, but Garfield had never babysat a baby before. What would take

one or two adults to complete in two minutes, it took four teenagers to do in hours. Feeding Logan was pretty

easy, but taking stuff away from him, finding a kids' t.v program for him, and changing his diaper was a difficult

task. Logan wanted to play with the crayons and mark on the walls. Will took them away, and Logan threw a fit.

To cheer Logan up, Rogue put on some crappy baby show. Logan didn't want a baby show. He kept crying for

a Mindfreak episode. Luckily, Rogue and her parents were fans and had kept the first five episodes that have

premiered recently, so Logan was pleased to watch Criss Angel walking up a building or making a snake or spider

appear out of a woman's bag or a man's hat. Logan started to smell bad, so Warren made Zach check Logan's

diaper. Zach ran out of the room and started gagging. It took all four of them to change Logan's diaper, suffering

through him kicking, yelling, smelling, crying, and wriggling. It was about five or six in the afternoon, and then the

worst of all came. Yes, even worse than the diaper changing...nap time. Logan didn't want nap time. He grabbed

a DVD on the shelf and took it Rogue. She was exhausted, just like the rest of them. Logan gave it to her and

tried his best to sing Rock and Roll All Night by KISS. Rogue looked at the DVD and said,"No Logan, we're not

watching KISS Meets the Phantom. It's nap time. You can watch this after nap time." He started throwing a fit,

as Will asked,"Should we put the DVD in and try to put him to sleep?" Warren and Rogue gave him a look. Warren

replied,"Stronghold, are you serious? This kid right here is a major KISS fan. He's not fallin' to sleep watching this."

Zach asked,"Wait, can't we sing him a KISS song to put him t sleep?" Warren thought about it,"There's the

song Beth, but the only KISS song Logan likes is Rock and Roll All Night." Rogue replied,"Yeah and it is NOT a

lullaby! If we just turn off all the lights, turn down the noise from the t.v, leave one lamp on and have Warren

rock him in the recliner." Warren looked at her and said,"Whoa! Why do I have to rock him to sleep?" "Gee, let me

think. Uh, you're warm because you radiate heat and that comforts him. You have a smoky, burning spicy sent

and Logan loves that. Also, he just loves being snuggled up in your big, warm, muscular arms. I was the same way

whenever your dad was over here when I was a baby and I loved it whenever he held me. Let's face it Warren; this

kid loves you." Warren sighed and looked at the cranky child,"Fine! I'll rock him to sleep." He picked Logan up

and took him to the recliner and said,"Alright, let's put you to sleep, okay?" Rogue nearly forgot to fix his sippy

cup of milk. She quickly went into the kitchen and fixed it and took it to Logan. In about thirty minutes, he was

knocked out...just like everyone else in the room.


	6. The Plan

Rob and Jennette came into the house, along with Steve and Josie behind them. They were in costume, still, and

smiled at the young teens asleep in the living room. Rogue and Will were asleep on either side of the couch, Zach was

snoozing on the floor with a pillow supporting his head, while Warren was holding Logan in his arms, both napping in

the recliner. Of course, both moms got out their cameras and took pictures. Jennette walked over to Rogue and said,

"Rogue, honey, time to wake up." She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the digital clock, reading that

it was eight-thirty. She got up right away and said,"Oh crap. I have to wake up everyone. She shook Will awake first,

then Zach, and as soon as Rob lifted Logan to take him into his little baby room, she woke up Warren. She told Warren,

"Wren, it's eight thirty. At ten, we all have to meet at your house." He woke right away, "That's right. Tonight's the

night." Josie asked,"What's going on?" "The escape's tonight! We all have to meet at Warren's house!" Steve asked,

"Now wait a minute. Rogue, what's going on?" Rogue couldn't tell him to his face. That would anger him times ten.

She was also a terrible liar under pressure, so the best she could come up with was,"Uh, er, um...Barbie's escaping

from her dream prison with the help of Ken! Because, Midge and Skipper are in trouble and uh, Barbie was framed

from...stealing the pink diamonds!" The adults looked at her funny, as she said,"All of us kids like to play Barbies

at Warren's house. It's our guilty pass time." Warren rolled his eyes, with both Zach and Will confused. Rob said,

"Rogue Elizabeth Winters, we know when you're lying. You don't ever lie to us. Now tell us, what's going on and

why did Aaron call today?" Steve looked at him,"Aaron? Aaron Peace?" Rob nodded, Rogue gulped. Zach and Will

exchanged looks, and Warren was going to try to make a mad dash out the door. "Okay, but it's a pretty long story.

Only Warren, Iah, and myself know." Jennette asked,"Who's Iah, honey?" "A friend at school. He's psychic and he

knows everything about everyone." Steve said,"You can't believe all psychics, honey. He probably just wanted to

impress you or something." She shook her head,"No! I know this because he communicated with me during my power

shutdown. He's legit." Jennette replied,"Go on sweetie. We believe so far." Rogue sighed, as Warren slowly walked

closer behind her," After the whole Homecoming incident and while all the kids were over here, Iah came too, but

he didn't come in. He didn't want the others to find out about him, until today. He told us he had been having these

visions of all of us kids and Carrie helping Aaron escape from prison. He also said that Tina Zane has returned. It's

true. She was at school today." Warren replied,"Yeah. Iah and I jumped on stage and screamed at her." He chuckled

at bit, but then stopped. Rogue looked at Steve,"Don't be upset. I know you're angry and you don't want a thing to

do with him. Yet, you know deep down what kind of person Aaron is. You know that he doesn't deserve this and

he needs to be set free. Don't worry. We're going to have a second trial. Also, they're thinking of transporting him

to an island off the coast of Paraguay. Warren and Carrie won't be able to visit anymore. Think about it. Not having

to see your family anymore. Ever. You must understand that, right?" Steve left without saying a word. Josie slowly

followed, about to cry. Jennette looked at her with tears,"Baby girl, this is way different from fighting those school

children at Homecoming. This is a high security prison." Warren looked at her and replied,"What about Kent Hall?

That was nearly impossible and we were kindergarteners." Rob smiled,"Well, you are an amazing group of kids. Alright.

As long as Carrie's helping and she's responsible for everything, then okay. But, I wanna meet this Iah kid."

He leaned down to Rogue,"Do ya...like him?" He smirked as Rogue said,"Oh, Dad! You know I don't want to date!

Not yet anyway!" He chuckled, as Warren replied,"You so love him." "Shut it, fire boy!" Jennette replied, smiling

now,"Okay, enough. Now, go round up the kids or whatever you have to do." Warren and Rogue turned around

and asked the boys,"You in?" They nodded, as Zach and Will replied in unison,"Let's do this!"

* * *

Rogue called Ethan, Layla, and Magenta. She didn't call Iah (he can see the future, duh!) because she already

knew that he would want to do this, and plus the whole psychic and empathic thing. They all went to Warren's,

which of course his house wasn't hard to find (a big huge beautiful red tinted house, completely fire proof, with

red rose bushes and a pink cherry blossom tree), and already the group wasn't cooperating properly. Instead of

an elite team of super hero vigilantes, they were a distracted group of teens out at ten on a school night (it was

a wonder their parents even let them out if it wasn't for Iah convincing them it was a mission and the mayor

needed them, tee hee). It all started with dress code. Everyone had to be wearing all black, like dark jeans and

a black or gray hoodie. Simple, right? Well, Zach wanted to go all the way and wear tight dark stretchy pants,

a comfortable black sweater (it was seventy five degrees in late August!), quiet black dress shoes, and what topped

it all off was a black ski mask. While everyone else wore jeans and a dark hoodie (except Warren who wore his

signature leather jacket) walking casually with a couple of flashlights (they couldn't use Warren, Rogue, or Zach

for a light or else they would be exposed), while Zach was dancing around, failing at somersaults, trying to look

like a spy. Ethan looked at him and asked,"Zach, what on earth are you doing?" He replied,"We're breaking

someone out, right?" Warren replied,"That doesn't mean you have to look and act like a giant jackass." Zach

replied,"Shh! We need to whisper." Magenta replied,"We're just going Warren's right now. It's almost nine, and then

we have like an hour to plan it over." "And convince my mom." "WHAT?" Everyone said in unison, except for

Zach, who was humming his own theme song. Rogue looked at him and asked,"Carrie doesn't know?" "Uh, gee

let's see here...no. She doesn't know, okay? I didn't have the heart to tell her. She's been having a rough week

and I bet Dad called her earlier about the whole Paraguay thing." Iah told him,"She'll go along with it. At first, she

won't, but then she will. Plus, she doesn't know about the transport yet, or the Tina Zane thing from school.

She just knows that you've been in detention...again." Magenta replied,"K', enough with the commentary Mr.

Psychic. We're on borrowed time here and we need to get moving." Zach's humming to his own theme got even

louder, as everyone said,"Zach! Shut up already!" He stopped, as they walked to Warren's.

Once they got there, Layla looked at the tree and bushes and said,"Warren, did your mom do this?" "Yeah, why?"

Layla gasped in awe,"Because she's amazing!" "You haven't even met her yet, hippie." "I know, but her gardening

skills...and taking care of cherry blossoms is hard! You should try it sometime!" Warren paused and said,"Yeah,

I'll take a rain check...starting, never." Layla sighed and said,"You'll never understand." Warren rolled his eyes, as

they walked into his house. Everyone, except for Warren, Rogue, and Will, were in awe. They had never been to his

house before, and it was the nicest house on the block. Zach said,"Wow Warren! I thought by the way you

dressed and acted, that you would..." he trailed off, as Warren finished angrily,"What, Glowworm? That I'd live

in some shitty apartment in a ghetto or something? Because of the way I dress? Is THAT what you're saying?"

Zach gulped and said,"Never mind." "That's what I thought!" Carrie came in from the back porch and said,"Oh, I

thought I heard other kids!" Except for Warren, all the other boys were in awe. Carrie was wearing a much tighter

red shirt, a little low cut but not too bad, tight black comfortable stretchy pants, with her curly strawberry blonde

hair left down. She kissed Warren's cheek, as Zach asked while his voice cracked,"Am I next?" Magenta hit him,

as Carrie giggled,"No, only for my little boy." Warren blushed,"Mom!" Will mentally laughed. Seeing someone like

Warren getting embarrassed by his mom like that is funny. It showed a more normal side of him in Will's eyes. Carrie

looked at all the kids and said,"Sit down. Let me get to know you." They all sat down, as Warren introduced them,

"Mom, this is Hippie, Stronghold, Popsicle, Guinea Pig, Glowworm, Creepy Psychic, and of course you know

Princess Peach." "Uh huh. Now, may I have a proper introduction, other than nicknames?" Warren sighed,"In the

following order, Layla, Will, Ethan, Magenta, Zach, and Iah." "I already know Will, and of course Rogue, she's like

a second child to me! Yet, the rest of you I need to get to know." "You will because we have a surprise for you

tonight." He sat down, looked directly at her and said,"Mom, please, please don't take this the wrong way, but...

how should I put this?" He looked at Iah and said,"Help back me up?" Iah looked at her and said,"Mrs. Peace, one

of my four powers is that I'm a psychic. I've been having these visions of all of us kids and yourself breaking

your husband out of prison." Her expression changed and said,"That's impossible. I'm sorry, but it is." Iah

cleared his throat,"Please, let me explain first. We will have a trial, but not anytime real soon. Tina Zane is back and

I think she's conjuring up another plan to not only put your son and Rogue in utter danger, but the rest of us, too.

We need your husband. He needs to become a super again. Now, I can't control this. I only try to follow it because

if I don't, then something unpredictable could happen. Please, Carrie, we need you. We need your husband,

especially your only child." Carrie pondered at this and said,"Okay, but when is this escape?" "Tonight. It's okay

because I have a plan and it's all up here in my brain. I know it like the back of my hand. Trust me with this. You

and Warren can have your old life again. Happiness can return and you don't have to be miserable anymore. Aaron

doesn't be either." She nearly cried and said,"Tell me, because I need him so bad. I can't stand this any longer."

Iah hugged her and said,"Carrie, we're going to free a wrongly accused man out of one of the most highly

secured prisons in the Hero Universe. We can do this."

They all sat in a circle, as Iah got out a pen and rather large sheet of paper out. He drew out the plan and

explain it,"There are guards everywhere. Rogue, you need to electrocute them." Rogue gasped,"No! What if I kill

them?" "You won't. Just a large enough zap to knock them unconscious. You can do it, I trust and believe in you."

Rogue nodded, as he went on,"Magenta, you're next. With the help of Ethan's knowledge in technology, you're

going to break in and chew the wires to the neutralization generator. That can help us use our powers to get the

guards inside. You also need to deactivate the security locks and there are a lot in there." She sighed and said,"Oh

great. More work for me. You know, I still have wiring in my teeth from two days ago." "Guys, you have to stay

with me! Maj, you're going to be fine. Just keep brushing and flossing. That will help. Anyway, like I was saying

before, after Magenta deactivates all of those, the rest of us break in. If there are guards and they are coming at

us, use your powers. Will, we do need you for one part. You need to go to Aaron's cell and break the glass from it.

It's plexiglass, so you may need to break it a few times and may need Warren's help burning it a little to weaken it.

The rest is cake. All we have to do is get some of Aaron's things and take him with us. Then, we can come back

and celebrate." Layla said,"There's one problem. The penitentiary that Warren's dad is at is floating in the sky

like our school." Warren replied,"Yeah and my mom's flying car can't fit all of us." Iah looked at Will and said,"You

have Ron Wilson's card." Will replied,"Guys, I'm not taking advantage of him." Warren said,"Who cares? This is my

dad talking about. You would do the same if this were your dad." Layla replied,"Please Will? We need this. Warren

and Carrie need this." Will felt guilty as he said,"Alright. I have the card here in my pocket. I'll give him a call."


	7. Escape

After calling Ron Wilson to pick them up, Carrie was nervous. Even though she had powers and used to fight crime

years ago, she felt rusty. It was a year before Warren was born after she quit. She never really said why she did

quit, but she just never really had it in her. They all climbed into the bus, as Carrie started breathing in and out slowly.

Warren looked at her and asked,"Mom, are you okay?" She nodded and replied,"Just a little nervous. I haven't saved

a person in years." He put his arm around her,"It's going to be okay. I promise, everything's going to better." She

smiled sadly as she kissed his cheek. He rode beside of her, as everyone sat next to the person they wanted to sit

with; Layla and Will, Magenta and Zach, Ethan and Rogue, but Iah sat alone. He wanted to sit with Rogue, and Rogue

kinda sorta wanted to sit with Iah, but she didn't want Ethan to be alone. Iah was used to it. He sat in the back.

_Even when I put this all together and plan this out for them, I'm still the one left alone. _Iah said mentally. Rogue

looked at him and said,"Don't be sad. When Aaron gets here, you can sit with Warren." _Great. _Iah replied

sarcastically in his head. Ron arrived there and asked Will as he got off of the bus,"Uh, Will I have to ask, why are we

here again?" Will replied,"Top secret. I'll let you in on one thing, we're bringing back a guest." "Oh a guard?"

"Something like that, except better." Ron waited in bus, as each one of them got off.

Iah looked at them and said,"You know what to do." Everyone nodded in agreement, as it was now time to get

down to business. Rogue and Carrie first went up to the guards. Carrie was going to distract them using her

telekinesis, while Rogue electrocuted them. Rogue whispered,"I'm very uncomfortable about this. What if I kill

one of them?" Carrie smiled at her and said,"You won't. You're so scared of your powers Rogue. Don't be."

Rogue took in a deep breath, as one of the guards said,"Hey! What are you two ladies doin' out here so late?

Visitin' hours won't be 'till mornin', so ah, go back home to your loved ones, k'?" They ignored his thick Boston

accent and cocky attitude, as Carrie focused on their badges and weapons as they floated in mid air. They were

scared, as they said,"Whoa! The hell? Are they witches or somethin'?" Rogue took in a deep breath, as she spread

out her fingers and shocked them. After doing so, she checked all of their pulses to make sure that they're

fine. She sighed of relief, as Carrie asked,"Are they fine?" Rogue nodded, as Carrie took her hand and said,"C'mon,

we gotta save my husband." They went to the rest of the group, as everyone watched Magenta going in and

having Ethan go through the process of breaking into the prison.

After Magenta deactivated the wires, they went in, while Magenta followed their voices trying to find her way out

of the vents. A huge wave of guards flooded the prison unexpectedly, as everyone got their game faces on.

Layla used her plant powers to trap some of them in huge vines, Ethan melted, making guards slip and bump into

each other, knocking them out. Warren threw some mild fire balls at them, as some of them yelled,"That's probably

Peace's kid! Get 'em!" Carrie levitated in the air, as Iah froze time between her, him, and the group of guards.

They couldn't move an inch, except for their eyes. She breathed heavily and said,"No one...attacks my kid or

my husband...and doesn't pay without consequences!" Iah unfroze time as Carrie forcibly pushed them into walls.

Zach looked at Iah and said,"Man, Warren's mom is so...hot!" Zach yelped when a fireball hit him in the butt.

Warren said to him,"I heard that, Glowing Snot Bubble! Better not repeat it!" Will yelled,"Warren, we need to find your

dad's cell and fast! They could call for back up!" Everyone, including Magenta, who landed in Ethan's hands and

then turned human, all ran up the stairs to Aaron's cell. Warren and Carrie led the way, knowing the way by heart.

They found his cell, as Will asked,"May I?" Warren replied,"Go ahead, but don't get any glass on him." Aaron was

sleeping soundly in his cell, as Will rammed into it, leaving a huge crack. He backed up a little, and then rammed into

it again. He was nearly out of breath because he wasn't used to his powers (plus he filled up on junk at both his

house and Rogue's and that can make any super winded during a certain amount of time). He nodded and

said,"Go...ahead...I...shouldn't...have eaten...all of those...cookies...and...brownies...phew!" Warren burned the

glass down, as he walked up to his dad. Carrie followed, as Warren shook Aaron a little,"Dad? Dad. Dad, wake up."

Aaron opened his amber eyes, and looked up at Warren. He was still a little disoriented from sleep, but woke up

right away when he saw his wife and child over him. Carrie said,"It's your early release." He hugged them tightly,

as he said,"I missed you, so much. How did you...how did you do this?" Warren chuckled,"With a little help."

The rest of the kids kinda waved and smiled, except for Rogue, who ran up and hugged him. Magenta looked at him,

and whispered to Layla,"No wonder Warren's so good looking! His mom is beautiful and his dad's hot!" Layla

looked at her and snapped,"Magenta! Warren could kill you for saying that. Yet again, it is pretty true." "Emphasis

on the pretty. Wow."

They climbed on the bus, as Ron saw Aaron Peace. He was frozen in fear, as Will said,"Told'ja we were bringing

someone back!" Carrie and Aaron walked on the bus together, as Aaron shook Ron's hand and said to him,"Hey!

How's it goin'?" Ron didn't say anything, as everyone just sat together. Carrie and Aaron sat together, holding

hands and being close, as if they were dating again. Iah started to sit next to Warren, as he said,"It's okay.

Popsicle can sit with me. Sit with Rogue." "But-" He patted the psychic's shoulder and said,"It's cool. Just no

funny stuff, alright?" He winked at Iah, as Iah sat with Rogue.

The ride home was quiet, but felt very peaceful. Happiness was finally returning...or so they thought.


	8. Sleep Trouble

They arrived at Warren's around midnight. Everyone was exhausted by this point. They really needed training for

their powers to deal with the stresses of hero work. Aaron was ecstatic. Being back in his home, with his family, having

privacy, and eating whatever he wants. He was free and he had missed the freedom. The kids wanted to stick

around longer, and Warren wanted to stay up and spend time with his dad, but they had school the next day. Carrie

looked at everyone and said,"Alright, it's a school night, so everyone needs to go home, and Warren you need to

go to bed." The kids were disappointed, but left anyway. They had an amazing night. They kicked some guards butt

and saved an innocent man from prison and put a family back together. Warren went to bed that night, sleeping

a lot better than he had been sleeping lately. He was very happy. His family and his life were now complete.

The next day, Rogue and Warren rode the bus to school. It had been a much better day, since last night. He

didn't see or hear his parents getting up, or a note from his mom saying she had to go into work. _Probably just sleeping in.  
_

The kids were outside, after Warren, Rogue, and Iah exited the bus. They all kinda looked at each other, not knowing

what to say. So much in three days have happened, and the kids have been all effected in a way. Not only did Warren

get his father back, but the other kids had other things happen to them, too. Rogue coughed in the awkwardness

and asked,"So, how did you guys all sleep last night?" Layla looked at her feet, Zach shrugged, Magenta yawned,

Ethan stretched, Will's eyes looked weary, Iah looked like he was about to fall over and go to sleep, and Rogue

nearly lost all part of reality, wanting to dream. Will yawned and replied,"Well, my dad stopped talking to me.

Probably permanently, but I don't give a shit. I would rather have Warren be happy than for him to be miserable

and have my dad talk trash about Warren's dad to me." Layla smiled sleepily, leaning on him in a tired like way.

She said as she yawned,"That's the most...noble thing that I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Magenta

looked at Iah and said,"Whoa! Iah, you okay?" He leaned on Warren, and Warren was too tired to care. He was

sleeping a lot better last night, but he still didn't get the proper night's rest that he wanted. Iah shrugged as he

rubbed his eyes. Warren chuckled at him sleepily and said,"Rubbing your eyes just makes it worse." Iah looked up

at him, looking stoned and said,"I 'on care. 'm seepy." (translate: "I don't care. I'm sleepy")

Ethan asked Warren,"How was your rest last night?" Warren shrugged and replied,"It was okay. I was too excited

because my dad was back, so it was kinda hard." The bell rang, as the group trudged slowly, as other kids

accidentally bumped into them. They've earned a lot of respect around that school (except for a few unappreciative

a-holes who actually liked Gwen, Penny, Speed, and Lash and wished they offed the school into a million pieces.)

and the news about Aaron Peace had kids spreading rumors like wildfire. Warren was too tired to listen, as he and

the rest of kids had trouble paying attention.

First Period:

Layla had been moved to Hero Classes (because of the lovely work she did to Penny) so the work was a lot harder.

She was never the type of person to fail or not pay attention, but from the action and lack of sleep from last night

made it difficult for her to stay awake. Warren looked at her and said,"C'mon, Hippie. Stay awake." She yawned

and said,"I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes." Rogue was nodding off, as Warren kept shaking her,

"Stop! Roe! Roe! Get up! Get the hell up!" "Mr. Peace," Mr. Howler, the Hero Mathematics teacher said to him,

"Is there a problem between you and Miss Winters?" Warren looked at him and replied tiredly,"No. She just won't

wake up." Mr. Howler looked at Rogue and Layla and said,"Miss Winters, Miss Williams, wake up this instant!"

He looked at the back of the class and said,"Mr. Stamos! Wake up now!" Iah didn't budge, so Mr. Howler took out

his ruler and smacked it against Layla's desk. Layla woke up instantly and said,"Mom, hurry the flower's dying!"

She looked around her and her cheeks turned redder than the color of her hair. People snickered and giggled, as

she buried her head in her arms and desk, not wanting to be seen.

Second Period:

In Hero Support Class, Ethan was trying to stay awake, along with Magenta and Zach. Zach used all of his energy

to take out his air horn that he won at a carnival in the eighth grade to wake them up. He took it out of his

back pack, but made one mistake. It wasn't his air horn. It was his fart-in-a-can spray that he got along with

the air horn! He sprayed it on Magenta and Ethan, trying to wake them up, but when he sprayed it, he looked at it

and said,"Well, c'mon! Start working!" Mr. Boy looked at him and said,"Mr. Greene, please don't use any sprays

in the class...room." After Mr. Boy finished his sentence, he passed out from the smell. Everyone talked among

themselves, until one by one they passed out from the horrible stench of Zach's fart-in-a-can! Zach looked around

and said,"Cool! Maybe I'll get extra credit for falling asleep like everyone else!" He fell asleep, as it took an hour

for everyone to regain consciousness from passing out.

Third Period:

Layla kept poking Will's sleeping body, as she fought to keep her eyes awake. Rogue had uncontrollable giggling,

which happens if she doesn't get enough sleep. It was Hero History class, and they were learning about

the Heroes that came to America, fighting off villain-like pirates. Ms. Hollyfield looked at Rogue and said,"Rogue,

are you alright?" Her cheeks turned red, as she tried to speak. Warren and Iah looked at her funny, just like the

rest of the class. She breathed in and out, as if she had no other breathe left in her body. She replied,"You...hehehe

...s-said...teehee...s-said...hahahahaha...p-poop deck! Hahahahaha!" Ms. Hollyfield rolled her eyes

and said,"Please keep it together and take this seriously. I know you helped save the school, but that doesn't mean

you should not take this seriously and stray from your studies. I'm very surprised at you. I'm also surprised at

Layla, Will, Warren, and Iah. All of you aren't acting like yourselves today. Is anything wrong?" Rogue couldn't

stop laughing, as Iah mumbled," 'ev 'ad a 'ough nigh'" (translation:"We've had a rough night") Ms. Hollyfield asked,

"Iah, I couldn't understand you. What were you saying again?" Warren answered for him,"We've had a rough night

last night. It's nothing. We're sorry if we've disrupted anything." Ms. Hollyfield went back to teaching, as Warren

tried stopping himself from nodding off.

Fourth Period:

They were in Medulla's Hero Support class, learning about different ways to stop your hero from getting

hypnotized, as everyone heard Zach snoring. Magenta thumped him on the head with her fist, as he woke up

almost instantly. Medulla looked at him and said sarcastically,"No, please, go ahead and fall asleep in my class. It's

not like I'm teaching anything important." Zach replied,"Oh, okay. Thanks, Mr. M!" Medulla replied,"Mr. Greene, I

was only kidding. Wake up now!" Magenta kept shaking him and slapping him, wishing she could just fall over and

land in her nice warm purple and black bed at home. Ethan looked at them and said,"Stop! We're making a scene!"

Magenta snapped,"I don't care, Melty! We can't fall asleep, or else Medulla will pump chemicals in our asses!"

Medulla looked at Magenta and said,"Miss Quinn! Are we going to have a language and noise volume problem

here?" She snapped at him,"Will your annoying squeak voice ever shut up, you big headed freak-o?" Everyone looked

at her, as Medulla said,"After school detention, Missy! After. School. Detention!" Magenta groaned, as Ethan said,

"I told you that you were making a scene!"

Lunch:

They sat at their usual table, barely touching their food at all. Will yawned and asked,"So, how's everyone today?"

Everyone at the table groaned. Layla said,"In first, Mr. Howler nearly hit me with his ruler and made Iah stand up

and hold five heavy books in each hand and yelled at Rogue to stay awake." Magenta said,"I snapped at Medulla

and got detention." Warren looked at Iah angrily and said,"I had to be teamed with THAT during Save the Citizen!"

Ethan asked,"What happened?" Iah groaned in embarrassment, as Warren said angrily,"This idiot right here totally

screwed me! We were against Freeze Girl and her beach ball cousin and while I was taking care of Miss Freezie,

Iah was standing there sleeping, while Miss Beach Ball repeatedly hit him on the head in ball form. I had to do

everything myself!" Will asked,"Did you save the citizen?" "Barely! I had to throw him, and he and the fake citizen

chick fell on the ground. The worst part of it was, he cuddled with it and fell asleep on the gym floor! Because of him,

we had to run extra laps for a penalty of falling asleep in class! Thanks a lot Creepy Psychic!" Iah wasn't even

listening. He had his head on the table, sleeping. Magenta snorted and said,"At least Iah didn't make everyone pass

out in Mr. Boy's class with the stupid fart-in-a-can spray!" Zach looked at her and replied,"I was trying to get my

air horn, thank you!" Ethan snapped at him,"You made everyone pass out, including the teacher, Sherlock! Maj and

I can't get that stupid fart smell out! No matter what I smell now, it smell's like that stupid fart can!" Layla asked

Zach,"Why would you bring an air horn or fart spray to school? What's the point in it?" Zach snapped at her,

"Well, maybe one of these days, I might be graded for bringing my prank toys and when I do, I'll have an A average

instead of a D average! Take that, Miss 'I Love Plants and the Color Green'! I might get a better report card than

any of you people at this table for my fart spray, air horn, and rubber chicken!" Magenta asked,"What's the point of

rubber chickens anyway? They aren't funny!" Rogue suddenly bursted out laughing, as Warren groaned and asked,

"Now, what?" Rogue got out,"Teehee...hehehe...hahahahahaha...r-r-rubber c-ch-chicken! Hahahahaha!"

Will asked,"Rogue, what's the matter with you!" Warren sighed and answered him,"Whenever Rogue gets too tired

she starts randomly laughing. It's so annoying." Rogue laughed even more and said,"Hahahaha...rubber chicken...

it sounds so...hahahahaha...DIRTY! Hahahhahahaha!" Layla asked,"How does that sound...oh." She

blushed beet red, as Magenta slowly started laughing, and Zach was halfway there, and slowly everyone started

to giggle.

Fifth Period:

In Hero Theater class, they were learning about the Dionysian influence of theater. While learning this, Rogue

and Iah were at their edge. Mr. Sarcasm looked at them and said,"Miss Rogue, Mr. Iah, please wake up before I

unfortunately give you detention." Rogue giggled to herself, _Teehee he sounds like Sideshow Bob from the _

_Simpsons. Don't kill me, Sideshow Bob! I'm not Bart! Hehe...hehe...I like cake...  
_

Iah could barely keep his eyes closed. He kept thinking about the episode of the Simpsons where Lisa gets her

horse and Homer has to have two jobs to keep up the payment of it. While driving in his car, Homer dreams of

a "bedtime land" and somehow that scene always made Iah feel sleepy. Thinking about the scene just made things

even worse, and he definitely didn't want detention again.

Sixth Period:

Hero Support Weapon Techniques class was hell for Ethan and Zach. Magenta received her detention early for

calling Medulla a "peanut headed nerd" out loud in fifth. Magenta kinda liked detention (except for the blinding

light of the room) because she could sleep. It was hard to because of its brightness, but she laid her head down

on the desk and used her purse/bag as a comfy pillow and her arms for shade. Zach and Ethan wished that they

were in detention sleeping, as Mr. Boy droned on and on about river rafting techniques and safety during long

jungle or forest expeditions. "Even if you and your hero end up lost in the ocean and finding a lost island, these

techniques can work, even if you have to build your own raft, which we will learn more about tomorrow." Zach

looked at Ethan and said,"Hey, if we just rest our eyes for like five minutes, then maybe we can be fresh and ready

for seventh period!" Ethan shook his head,"No. Hold on, Zach. Don't give in to your sleepiness! Hold on!"

Seventh Period:

By the end of the day, the group had enough. They didn't care if they received detention or not, they just wanted

sleep. The bell woke them up, as they went to their buses. They next thing on their minds was to go home and

take a nice nap.


	9. Leaving Home

Will went home that day, exhausted and tired. He didn't care if he had to finish his homework, he just wanted to hit

the hay. As soon as he opened the door, there was Steve, who wasn't looking very please. "William Theodore

Stronghold. Go into the Sanctum and wait for me." _Oh god. What's going to do now?_ Will slowly made it to the Sanctum,

waiting for his angered father.

Steve went into the Sanctum, and found Will sitting on one of the blue couches. He was shaking like a leaf. Steve

sat down, and said,"Son, we have to talk." Will sighed, as he let Steve talk,"What you and those kids did last night was

out of utter stupidity and wasn't necessary at all. Lately, you've been different. It's Battle's kid, isn't it?" Will gulped,

"Dad, Warren's my friend-"

"-You're insane-"

"-and his dad isn't evil at all-"

"-not true-"

"-and if you let me talk for just five minutes-"

"-I may need to hire someone to watch over you-"

"-if you please just listen-"

"-because the Peace's are evil!"

"Dad! Shut the hell up and listen to me!"

Steve froze. Never in his life had Will ever yelled at his dad, or practically anyone. Will was usually a quiet and soft

spoken "indoor voice" kind of person, especially around his parents. Steve nearly growled,"Go ahead. Remember,

whatever comes out of your mouth about them is wrong, unless you agree with me." Will stood up and said,"Wow,

I have looked up to you and listened to you for so many years. I've had enough. I know who you really are, now."

Steve stood and said,"Now, you listen to me-" "I'm done listening to you! You have bad mouthed them so much!

If you truly hated Aaron Peace that much, why did you defend him and let Carrie give birth to Warren in the hero

delivery room, instead of the villain ward?"

Steve grimaced,"Who told you?" "Carrie. The day that you told me not to ask of Warren or his dad, I went to Carrie

and Warren's. That's right, and that was the house I went to last night. Both his house and his mother are beautiful

inside and out. Same thing with him and his dad." Steve was silenced, as Will said,"You know how mom can see

good or bad in people? I can, too. And you wanna know something? I looked at Aaron and looked into his eyes.

There is not one speck of evil or tyranny within him." Steve looked at him and said,"I forbid you to ever go back there

or to stay friends or even speak to that family, ever again." Will scoffed,"Please. I'm not listening to you anymore."

"You're grounded." Will laughed,"Make me!" Will left, as Steve was both angry and dumbfounded.

Will ran up to his room and locked the door,"Oh my god! Shit! Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! Dad's gonna kill me!"

Will went to his closet and pulled out an empty duffel bag and began packing some of his clothes. "I can't stay here.

I can't. Gotta fly to Warren's. Maybe he'll allow me to stay. Oh, I hope so!"

After packing his things, Will opened his window, grabbed his duffel bag and flew out the window. He hated using

his powers like this, but there was no way he could face his dad after saying all of those things to him.

He landed in Warren's backyard, praying that no had seen him flying.

Will ran to the front of Warren's house and knocked on the door. Aaron answered and smiled at Will,"Hey Will! What's

going on?" Will, out of breath, answered really quickly,"Mydadwasn'thappyaboutlastnight,sohewantedtotalktome-"

"Whoa! Slow down! Come in and sit down." Will went into the house, as he sat down his duffel bag. Aaron asked,

"What's with the duffel bag?" Will sat down and said,"I'll explain everything. It's kind of a long story." "Go ahead.

Carrie's at work and Warren's in his room napping."

Will started to hesitate, as Aaron looked at him and said,"You know you can tell me anything, Will. You know that?"

Will looked down, as Aaron replied,"I know you haven't heard a lot of good things about me." Will shook his head,

"Not true, sir. Rogue and her parents and Carrie always brag about you. Warren was always quiet." "It traumatized

him. I don't blame him." Will sighed and said,"Okay, I'll talk. My dad knew about last night, so he told me to go

into the Secret Sanctum to wait on him, so we could "talk". Dad was telling me all of this bull crap about how you and

Warren were evil and everything, I kept yelling saying that you weren't. He grounded me, I replied in some smart

like attitude, packed my duffel, and flew here. I have to ask a question, and I know you have just settled in and

everything. If you say no, I won't be upset." "Will, whatever it is, just say it." "May I...may I stay here, until my

dad realizes that he isn't perfect and what really happened was not what he really thinks?" Aaron chuckled,"If it were

completely up to me, I would say,"yes". But, I really have to talk this over with Carrie first and see how Warren

feels about this." Will nodded and said,"Thanks Mr. Peace." Aaron snorted,"Please, Mr. Peace sounds so old, call me

Aaron." Will chuckled. He was really starting to love Warren's dad. He's super awesome! Long shaggy black hair

that touches his shoulders with a slight red streak (all pyros had them), well built muscles, big beautiful amber/brown

eyes, a very nice smile, and dressed in awesome t-shirts and tighter jeans. Will definitely knew where Warren got

his fashion and looks from.

Aaron went into the kitchen and asked,"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Will shook his head,"No thanks.

I'm just trying to calm down. So much has happened lately." Aaron went back into the living room,"I know. It's

too much stress. It's especially too much stress on your powers. Too much stress on your powers could cause them

to be uncontrollable." Will looked at him and asked,"How uncontrollable?" Aaron sat down and replied,"Very. It

could cause the super or sidekick to harm or kill others or cause harm or death to themselves." Will asked,"What

about villains?" "What about them?" "You said supers or sidekicks. What about villains?" Aaron pondered at the

thought for a moment and replied,"Isn't a villain just a super, except on the dark side?" Will asked,"What does

that mean?" "It means, you can change the attitude of anything or anyone, whether it be a hero becoming a

villain, or a villain becoming a hero, a sidekick becoming a lackey, or a lackey becoming a sidekick. Do the powers

ever change? No. It's the attitude, the mood of things that change. Anything could cause them, but nothing really

causes the powers to change." Will replied,"Where did you learn all of this?"

Aaron smiled and replied,"I studied behavioral psychology at Xavier University." "You went to XU? My dad tried

getting in, but his grades weren't good enough." "I was exceptionally bright as a kid." "And apparently you still are!"

Aaron chuckled a little, as he replied,"I wish I would've stayed there longer, but I couldn't." "Why not?" "The same

reason Carrie couldn't stay at her college much longer. Marriage, getting a house, having a baby, working. I got

four years in, she only had two at hers. I wish we stayed longer, but reality hits hard." Will yawned, as Aaron

replied,"In Warren's room, there's a black fold-out couch. I'll set it up for you." Will followed Aaron into Warren's

room.

Aaron set up the fold out couch, trying not to disturb Warren. He had headphones on. Aaron shook his head and

said to Will,"Why must he keep those one while he's sleeping? He's going to go deaf before he turns thirty." He

walked over to him, gently and carefully slid off the headphones from Warren, and turned off his stereo. He set up

the couch for Will and then replied,"Make yourself comfortable. If Warren wakes you up, I'll take care of him." He

winked at Will, as he walked away. Will put on his pajamas, got out his favorite red, white, and blue blanket, and blue

pillow, and fell asleep as soon as he got comfortable.


	10. Mistress Widow Finds Out

A few hours later, Carrie came home from work. She found Aaron sitting on the couch reading, as she said,"Hey

sweetie!" Aaron got up from the couch, as Carrie gave him a long, passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss, Carrie

asked,"Is Warren still sleeping?" "Yeah." "Hmm, he should be doing homework right about now." "Care, he was up

late last night helping you save me. I think he's pretty tuckered out by now." Carrie smiled,"Yeah." "Guess what?"

"What?" She gave him another passionate kiss, as Aaron replied while kissing her,"We have a guest." She broke off

the kiss,"Huh?" Aaron sighed,"It's Will. He wants to stay for a while." Carrie started to look worried,"Why? What

happened?" Aaron started to look sad,"He and his dad got into a huge fight." "Over what?" "Both Warren and myself.

Apparently Steve now thinks that Warren and I are evil." Carrie rolled her eyes,"Idiot. He needs to get his head out

of his own rump and realize how wonderful my two men really are." Aaron chuckled and smiled at her,"So, is it okay?"

"Yeah. Will can stay as long as he needs to." "Just until Steve stops acting like an ass." "That can take forever!"

Aaron chuckled and replied,"Yes, but anyone can change." Carrie nodded, as they walked into their bedroom.

Warren finally woke up to go to the bathroom, but found Will sleeping on his pull out couch. He walked up to

him, and kicked the lower front of the couch. Will woke up, seeing Warren without his shirt, or pants, or any

article of clothing, except for black boxer underpants. Will looked up at him and greeted,"Hey Warren!" Warren

looked at him and asked,"Stronghold, what the hell are you doing here?" "Your dad let me in around four today."

"Why?" "My dad yelled at me about me helping you out with saving your dad, so I packed my things and flew

to your house." Warren rolled his eyes,"Stronghold, just because you had one little cat fight will your dad-"

"It wasn't some stupid little cat fight, Warren. My dad literally yelled at me, saying that you and your dad were

evil and that I'm grounded for helping you busting your dad out of prison. Then, I packed my duffel and flew to

your house." "You flew out in public?" Yeah." "You used your powers out in public?" "Yeah, but, I landed in your back

yard and ran to the front of your house so no one could see me." Warren replied,"Oh yeah, no one notices flying

teenagers!"

"Warren, please. I just want to stay here. With you. Your family treats me so much better than mine. Please."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. I'm going to pee, and when I come back, I'm laying some ground rules for you, so you

won't seem like such a screw up." Warren left his room to go to the bathroom, as Will's eyes were heavy, so he fell

back to sleep.

* * *

_They looked at the monitors, as the woman said,"No! No this can not be! This can not be true!" The man looked_

_at her and asked,"Mistress Widow, what is the matter?" Mistress Widow replied,"Baron Battle is not in his cell!"_

_All of her minions gasped, as one little one asked,"How did he escape?" Mistress Widow slapped her minion and_

_replied angrily,"None of the minions ask questions! Only I may ask and answer them!" The man said,"That doesn't_

_make any sense at all. How could you be the only one that can ask and answer questions?" Mistress Widow _

_growled,"Shut up! Everyone shut their holes, pronto! Someone enable the flat screen, so I can talk to the wonderful_

_and beautiful Royal Pain from via, prison." The minions enabled the flat screen t.v, as the satellite showed Royal_

_Pain, without her mask, behind bars, yelling at Penny, Lash, and Speed. "Idiotic, lazy, impudent, worthless-" _

_Mistress Widow interrupted her,"Mistress Pain? Mistress Pain! Hello sweetheart!" Royal Pain turned to the camera  
_

_and replied,"Oh! Hello there, Mistress Widow! Sorry, I must apologize for my minions." Mistress Widow chuckled,  
_

_"Oh, I know! Minions are such a handful! Lackeys can be, too!" Royal Pain giggled,"Oh I can truly relate! You might  
_

_as well just dump them far away, like in a volcano or liquid nitrogen filled lake!" They both giggled like school  
_

_girls, as Mistress Widow asked,"Oh, did you here about Baron Battle?" Royal Pain shook her head,"No, I have not."  
_

_Mistress Widow replied,"Well, via satellite from my teleprompter, said that the same children who saved Sky High_

_freed Baron Battle from prison."  
_

_Royal Pain gasped,"No! That's impossible!" "It isn't. They actually freed him from prison." Royal Pain shook her  
_

_head and replied,"This is an abomination!" "Exactly!" "What are you going to do about this?" "Well, the idea was  
_

_from Iah Santos, so let's make his life and the others' most miserable." "How?" "Oh, don't you worry Mistress Pain!  
_

_It's all in my head."  
_

* * *

He tossed and turned, having another painful vision. _Why are they so painful! _Iah asked mentally, as the vision

felt like it was ripping his head apart. After five minutes, his vision left. His head was throbbing, so he went into the

bathroom to take some Tylenol from the medicine took a Dixie cup of cold sink water to take the Tylenol

with. He breathed heavily, wishing that he wasn't cursed with the ability of being a psychic.


	11. Morning Sickness

The next morning, both Will and Warren were getting dressed for school, but heard something going on in the

bathroom. The door was open, as Warren and Will found Aaron pulling Carrie's hair back, as she was throwing up.

Warren asked,"Dad, is Mom okay?" Aaron replied,"I think she's getting sick." "Is she going to be okay?" "Warren, just

go to school. Your mom is going to be fine." Warren replied,"Okay." He and Will left, as Aaron asked Carrie,"Babe, are

okay?" She nodded, as Aaron helped her up from the floor. He got out a wash cloth and helped Carrie wipe her mouth.

Carrie rinsed her mouth out with water, and left the bathroom. Aaron took her to their bedroom, as Carrie laid down

in their bed. Aaron looked at her and said,"I'm going to call the hospital and tell them that you can't come into work

today." Carrie jumped up from the bed and said to him,"No! You can't! You have to stay in hiding, until I can get you

into a trial, remember?" Aaron replied,"Care, listen to me. You're sick, and I want to take care of you. Let me call them,

and tell them that you're sick and throwing up. I'm not going to give myself away, I promise. Just lie back down and

get plenty of rest." Carrie lied back down, as Aaron kissed her and said,"While I'm in there, I'm going to fix you some

soup and tea. Is that alright with you?" Carrie nodded and replied,"Thank you so much. I love you." "I love you, too."

After Will and Warren came home from school, Warren asked Aaron,"Hey Dad! Is Mom okay?" "Yeah. She's at work

right now." Warren looked at him oddly, as he replied,"But Mom was sick when Stronghold and I left the house this

morning." Aaron replied,"I know, but by noon, she felt great and went to work." "That's weird." "Maybe she just

felt bad." "Yeah, maybe." Aaron asked,"Oh, kiddo before you and Will go to your room, your mom was telling me

last night about you saving up your money to fix up your bike." "Yeah, what about it?" Aaron smiled,"Use that

money to buy something nice for yourself because I'm going to show how to fix it." "Really?" Aaron nodded,"But

homework first." "Okay. Thanks Dad!" Warren and Will went to Warren's room to do homework, so they could work

on the motorcycle.

That night, Carrie came home later around eleven, but was full of energy. She ran up to Aaron and kissed him hard.

A few minutes later, Carrie broke off the kiss, leaving the both of them panting and breathing heavily. Aaron replied,

"Wow...um...I see you had a good day of work, huh?" Carrie replied,"I was thinking of you all day long. I missed

you, so much." Aaron kissed her passionately, as Carrie asked,"Are Warren and Will asleep?" "Last time I checked,

they were." Carrie giggled and replied,"So, you wanna go into the bedroom and...have a little fun?" "Yeah. Let's

go."

* * *

The next day, Carrie felt even worse. She had thrown up three times that day. Aaron looked at her and asked,"This

is the second morning that you've been sick! Is it something that you've been eating?" Carrie shook her head,"Babe,

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Aaron petted her hair,"How about we have you checked for something?"

Carrie shook her head,"No. I'm fine." "You're stubborn. Get dressed, I'm taking you out there." "Aaron-" "No!

You're very sick. Let me take you to the hospital." Carrie sighed and gave in,"Fine! I'll go." Aaron kissed her and said,

"Good. Hopefully, you'll get better."

After the doctor's appointment, Carrie went into the house angrily, Aaron said,"Care, calm down. Maybe they made

a mistake." Carrie turned around and said,"How do they not find anything? I've been up chucking for two mornings

now, but then I feel better in the afternoons! This hasn't happened since before Warren was born." Then, it hit her,"Aaron,

you don't think I'm..." "What, sweetie?" She gave him a look, as he replied,"You could be." She breathed in

deep and replied,"I need to call Jennette. She's knows exactly how to help me." "How?" "Aaron, over the years, Jen

and I have always helped each other during both of our pregnancies. She helped me during the time I was pregnant

with Warren, and I helped her when she was pregnant with both Rogue and Logan." Aaron smiled,"I like the idea.

You know, of us starting over again, especially with me just getting out of prison." Carrie smiled,"You can have all

those moments again that you couldn't do for Warren." Aaron smiled, but Carrie warned him,"Don't get your hopes

up too high. I may not be pregnant. I don't know. There's a fifty-fifty chance." Carrie grabbed the phone, and

called Jennette.

"Hi Jen! Are you working right now?...Oh good, you have the day off...Listen, I need for you to do a favor for

me...I want you to come over and we'll both go to the pharmacy, and well, you know the rest...Yes, Aaron and

I think it's happening again...Yeah, I hope so, but I don't know if I am or not...You will?...Alrighty then!...

...See ya in a few minutes...bye!" She hung up, as she said,"After I take the tests, I need to schedule an

appointment at the gynecologist office to see if the pregnancy tests are true or not." Aaron replied,"I can't

believe this. We might have another baby." "I'm a little worried. How will Warren react and feel? He's been through

so much lately. Saving the school, breaking you out of prison, and now he might have a little brother or sister."

"And on top of that, having to go to school five days a week." "Poor baby. I hate to say this, but we may need to

schedule an appointment with therapy."

* * *

At lunch, the kids sat together, as Layla brought up the subject of Will living with Warren,"Wow! Will, I can't believe

that you're staying at Warren's." Will replied,"It's only temporary. Just until my dad stops being a jerk face."

Ethan looked at Iah and asked,"Iah, are you okay? You look sad." Everyone's eyes turned to Iah, who was

undoubtedly depressed. His sad eyes looked at everyone and said,"I...I had a bad vision." Magenta asked,"What

was it about?" "Can't tell." Rogue said to him,"Talking will make you feel better." "Maybe for you, but it'll just bring

everything back." He smiled and replied,"On the plus side, I did have one good vision about Warren." Everyone's

eyes turned to Warren, as he started to look uncomfortable,"What?" Iah chuckled,"Can't tell you." Warren started

to heat up,"Why not? If it's about me, I have every right to know about it." Iah sighed and explained,"Warren, it's

not my place to tell you. It's your parents' job to tell you." Warren replied,"Whatever." Iah warned him,"Yet, don't

freak out or anything. Just stay calm and be happy when they tell you." Warren rolled his eyes and replied,"Whatever."

Rogue asked Warren,"Hey, are you feeling okay today? You seem down." He sighed,"It's raining, so Dad and I

can't work on my motorcycle and I've been worried about my mom. She's been sick lately." Layla replied,"I hope

she feels better." Iah chuckled, as Warren growled,"You think it's funny that my mom is sick?" Iah shook his

head,"No, but when you go home today, you'll find out exactly why." Layla changed the awkward subject, by

asking Will out,"So Will, you wanna go to the movies tonight?" "Yeah, what time?" "Around eight-ish." "Sounds

good to me!"

* * *

Jennette came over around noon and knocked on the door. Carrie answered it,"Hey there!" Jennette smiled and

replied,"Hey! Sorry I was late. Rob had to go in and fill in for me at work and I had to call my mom to watch Logan."

"It's okay! I know how kids can be a handful. Come in and say hi to Aaron." Jennette came in, as she said,"Oh my

god. Aaron, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Aaron hugged her and replied,"I missed you too, Jen."

"Oh, I need to bring everyone over today, if that's fine with you guys." "It is. Plus, I really want to see Logan in

person! He looks so beautiful in the pictures you've taken of him." "Thank you!" Carrie asked her,"So, are you

ready to go to the pharmacy?" Jennette nodded, as she said,"It was nice seeing you again, Aaron." "It was nice seeing

you, too." Jennette and Carrie took Carrie's car, as they went to the pharmacy.


	12. Checkup and News

After they came back from the pharmacy, Carrie went to the bathroom to take her test. Jennette waited for her in the

living room, as Aaron offered,"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" Jennette nodded,"Sure!" "Black?" "Of course!"

After getting two coffees, Aaron sat down and started talking to Jennette,"Remember the first time Carrie found out

she was pregnant with Warren?" Jennette smiled,"How could I forget? I was the first one to find out."

(flashback to the fall of 1990)

_It was November of 1990. Newlyweds Rob and Jennette Winters went to Carrie and Aaron Peace's house to welcome_

_them into their new home. Rob knocked on the door, and Aaron answered,"Hey man! Come in!" They went into  
_

_the house, as Carrie greeted them,"Hey there you two! How was the honeymoon?" Jennette sighed dreamily and  
_

_replied,"So romantic! Aspen was gorgeous! The snow was so beautiful and breath taking, the hotel room we stayed in  
_

_was rich and full of royalty. I felt like a queen!" Carrie giggled, as Jennette replied,"Our honeymoon probably wasn't  
_

_as sexy as yours!" Carrie giggled and replied,"Oh come on! Aspen's very romantic and sexy." Rob replied,"After what  
_

_you two have told us about what you guys did on the beaches of Brazil, we were shocked." Aaron replied,"We were  
_

_discreet when we told you. We weren't trying to fill your head full of details that would scar you for life." Carrie  
_

_replied,"Yeah we aren't like that." Rob replied,"Oh, we know. It's just that...well...um...so, are you two adjusting  
_

_to the new house?" Carrie replied,"Yes and it's perfect! Fire proof everything! It's perfect for Aaron and myself. I  
_

_don't have to worry about anything catching fire or endangering anybody." Jennette smiled and replied,"That's  
_

_good! That's really good!" Aaron asked Rob,"Hey Rob, wanna go to the store and buy some wine to celebrate our  
_

_new house and your marriage?" "Sure thing!" Rob kissed Jennette's cheek and said,"Be right back!" "Be careful!"  
_

_As soon as their husbands left, Carrie lowered her voice to Jennette,"Jen, I think there's something...wrong with  
_

_me." Jennette replied,"What's wrong?" "I've been...well...very sick in the mornings. Also, my hormones have  
_

_been insane lately. I feel like a crazy person." Jennette replied,"You're not crazy. Morning sickness? Hmm, have  
_

_you taken a pregnancy test yet?" She shook her head,"No, I haven't." Jennette replied,"How about we take your car  
_

_and go to the pharmacy?" "I'm so nervous. What if they do a price check on them and then EVERYONE finds out!"  
_

_Jennette chuckled,"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. Women buy them everyday." Carrie sighed and  
_

_replied,"Okay. I'll do this, but you have to go with me and stay with me." "I will, I swear."  
_

_They went to the pharmacy, and looked at all of the tests. Carrie was shaking, nervously deciding which one is  
_

_better for her,"Um, how accurate is this one?" Jennette looked at her and replied,"They all say the same thing for  
_

_marketing. Just choose the one that looks best for you." Carrie chose the pink and yellow box, as Jennette took  
_

_another one of the same brand,"You need two." "Why?" "Just in case. Look, whether it says positive or negative,  
_

_you still have to go to the gynecologist. That's the truest way to know for sure." "Then why are we buying these?"  
_

_"To back up your answer. It's evidence to prove that you are or aren't. Yet again, you could get a negative, but  
_

_you're actually positive, or get a positive but end up being negative." Carrie shook her head,"I'm getting a headache."  
_

_"You're doing just fine. Now let's get you some bottles of water and check out."  
_

_As they drove back to Carrie's house, they saw a giant monster. Jennette replied,"That's odd. Mine and Rob's red  
_

_phone didn't ring." Yet, when Carrie and Jennette got out of their cars and looked up, there and there were both  
_

_of their husbands, along with the Commander (this was before Steve and Josie met again after high school and fell  
_

_in love). Jennette steamed,"Rob. Is. Fighting. A. Monster. Without. Me?" "Jen, please. Calm down, maybe he  
_

_didn't want to worry you." "We've been fighting together, since we dated! How dare he do a mission and save  
_

_Maxville without me!" The giant, green, one eyed monster stomped towards them, as Jennette said,"Crap, I don't  
_

_have my costume and I can't use my powers out in public out of costume!" "Yeah, and I retired out of the hero  
_

_business months ago." They held onto each other and screamed, until Baron Battle burned the monster's eye out,  
_

_sending him to the ground. Then, Thief absorbed the monster's powers and disposed of it in a trash can. Baron  
_

_Battle landed on the ground, using his jet pack and ran to Carrie,"Are you two okay?" They nodded, as Thief walked  
_

_over to them. He kissed Jennette as she pulled him away,"You did this without me!" "You were at Carrie's house  
_

_and it happened so suddenly! I couldn't call you. I'm sorry." She sighed as she said,"Next time, don't be afraid to  
_

_call or at least try. You scared us." Baron looked at Carrie, and asked,"Why are and Jennette in your car?" Carrie  
_

_sighed and answered,"To get pregnancy tests." "Why?" "Because...I might be pregnant." Baron smiled and  
_

_said,"Really?" Carrie smiled and nodded, as he picked her up and kissed her deeply. The reporters ignored the  
_

_Commander, as they moved to Baron Battle kissing a "citizen". The reporters took pictures, as Baron let go of  
_

_Carrie, and said,"Ahem, are you alright, ma'am?" She nodded, as she replied,"Just peachy!" She grabbed him and  
_

_kissed him passionately, not caring about the reporters. The Commander said out loud,"Battle, c'mon. Break it  
_

_up. No one wants to see that!" Baron broke off the kiss, looked at the Commander and said,"Hey Commander,  
_

_kiss this." He flipped the Commander off, looked at Carrie and asked,"Where were we?" "Kissing out in public."  
_

_They kissed again, as the Commander left the scene.  
_

* * *

__(end of flashback.)

Jennette looked at Aaron and said,"You know, there were a lot of hero couples, but I gotta say, you and Carrie

were probably the hottest. Literally!" Aaron replied,"Nah. We weren't." Jennette laughed,"Are you kidding? How

many times have you two played 'hero saves citizen' out in public? Everyone knew that you guys had a thing."

"We do have a thing. We're married." "Yeah, but admit it. Not all hero married couples were as steamy as you two."

Carrie came back in to the living room, as Jennette asked her,"What does it say?" Carrie smiled,"It's a plus."

Jennette said,"Don't get too excited. You need to take the second one and schedule a visit at the gynecologist

office." "I work with my friend, Rachael and she's a gynecologist." "Do you think she could pencil you in?"

Carrie nodded,"Probably. I hope she does. She's very popular at the hero hospital. All expecting hero mothers go

to see her." "Take this second one and call her." "It could take days before I could see her!" Jennette gave her a

look,"Care, go take the test. You worry about everything." Carrie sighed and said,"Fine, but I need another bottle

of water." Jennette smiled and said,"Good! I'll call the hospital and ask for Rachael."

Jennette called the hospital,"Hello?...Hi, this is Jennette Winters...yes, Rogue Winters is my daughter, she was

there a few weeks ago...I'm calling for a gynecologist named Rachael...She works with my friend Carrie Peace...

...Yes, her...Well, Carrie needs to see her because she's been experiencing morning sickness and the other

usual symptoms of pregnancy...She can't come to the phone quite yet...She's taking her second pregnancy

test...Well, is it okay if I may talk to Rachael?...Yes, but...Okay, so Carrie needs to do this herself...

...Alright...I'll have her call you back after her test...Goodbye..." She hung up, as she was now angry.

Aaron asked,"You can't help her make an appointment?" "Nope! I can't." "You made one for her when she was

pregnant with Warren." "Apparently, they won't allow it anymore. She made an appointment for me while I was

expecting Rogue! Geez, it's as if you can't do anything anymore!" Aaron sighed and said to Jennette,"Jen, calm

down and relax. She can make her own appointment. I know your excited about this, but we have to keep calm."

She looked at Aaron and said,"Wow, your different." "What do you mean?" "You're a lot calmer. I know before you

were taken away, you had one hell of a temper!" "Solitary made me think of a few things. I learned over time not to

get angry at the littlest things and it's better to forgive than to hold a grudge." Jennette replied,"Wow. You

really grew up!" "Yeah, I changed a little." "It's a good thing. You don't blow up at the slightest things. If only I

can control my temper." Aaron chuckled,"You manipulate lightening. That's another side of pyrokinesis. You're going

to have these bursts of anger. It's normal, but you can't let it control you." Carrie came back, as she said,"It's

another plus." Jennette replied,"Great! I called the hospital, but they said that you have to make the appointment,

not me." "I forgot to tell you, they changed the rules. I'll go ahead and call Rach, to let her know that I need a

checkup."

* * *

It was seven, and dinner time at The Paper Lantern was heavy. Warren worked really hard at busting and waiting

tables. Mrs. Lin really needed him that night. He was working hard, until the phone rang. Mrs. Lin answered it

and yelled at Warren in Cantonese, _"Warren, you're mother is calling you on the phone! Come and answer it!"_

Warren walked over to her and answered it,"Hello?...Hey Mom...It's a busy night, very hectic...You do?...

...Well, Mrs. Lin kinda needs me tonight...Urgent? How urgent?...Alright...I'll get there right away...Bye...

...Love you, too." He hung up, as Mrs. Lin said in English,"Warren, go to your mother." "Don't you need me to be

here tonight?" "I'll call some people to ask to fill in for you! Just go to your mom, she needs you!" Warren took off

his apron and let his hair down. Mrs. Lin said,"Don't ever cut your hair! It's beautiful!" "I wasn't planning on cutting

it!" "Good! Bye Warren! I hope everything's okay!" "Bye!" He left, as he was thinking, _What's with her? She never says anything to me in English, especially about my hair!_

Warren went straight home, as Will, Layla, Rogue, Logan, Rob, and Jennette were there. Warren came in and asked,

"What's going on?" Carrie looked at Warren and said,"Warren, I want you to sit down for this." "Okay?" Carrie

and Aaron looked at each other, as Carrie said slowly,"Warren, the reason why I've been sick lately has been

solved. I went to the doctor's office today and they did a sonogram on me. Warren, sweetie...I'm...pregnant."

Warren froze, as he didn't know how to react. Aaron looked at him and asked,"Kiddo, are you okay?" Warren

couldn't move an inch, as everyone looked at him.


	13. Love at First Fight

Warren couldn't move at all, as everyone was staring at him. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know how to

react. He couldn't yell at her because she can't help it. He couldn't exactly jump for joy or be happy at the moment

because he never really wanted a brother or sister. He remembered Rogue's reaction when she found out that she

was getting a little brother. She was jumping for joy, squealing, saying,"Yay" repeatedly. That wasn't Warren's forte.

He wasn't a 'jump for joy' kind of person. He was more casual when it came to something like this. Until now. He

slowly got up and said,"Sorry, I'm really tired. I gotta go to bed." He left, as Carrie looked at Aaron and said,"This is

bad. What if he stops talking to us? Or worse?" Aaron kissed her forehead and replied,"Care, just give him time. He's

been going through a lot lately." "Maybe we should take him to therapy." Aaron chuckled and replied,"I don't think we

should send him to the shrink quite yet." He winked at her, as Carrie looked at everyone,"I'm sorry tonight's been a

little awkward." Jennette smiled and replied,"That's fine, we have to go. Rogue and Logan need to go to bed." Rogue

was sleeping on Rob's shoulder, as Jennette replied,"I tried convincing her to take a nap, but she didn't. I swear she's

just as stubborn as her father!" Rob woke up Rogue gently, as they wished everyone in the room goodbye.

Will and Layla left after Rogue's family left, leaving Aaron and Carrie in the room alone, worried about Warren.

Warren laid in his bed, wishing that this day didn't exist. So much has been happening, and now _this_? First, he

goes to high school. Second, he saves the school. Third, he befriends his enemy and gets a whole group of other

kids that want to hang out with them. Fourth, those kids helped him save his dad from prison. Fifth, Tina Zane

returns. Sixth, when he thinks everything is normal again BAM! He finds out that his mom is pregnant.

* * *

Will and Layla were next at the ticket booth to pay for their tickets. Layla told Will that she wanted to see

'Undiscovered', but Will wanted to see 'Hard Candy'. Will didn't tell Layla about seeing 'Hard Candy', so Layla had

no idea that she was about to see a rated R movie on a school night. Not that she had never seen an R movie

on a school night before, but she had never seen one without her parents nearby. Will looked at the ticket

taker and said,"Uh, two tickets to uh, Hard Candy." Layla looked at him and asked,"Hard Candy? No, we're going to

see Undiscovered. You know I've been dying to see it!" Will stammered,"Yeah, but uh, Hard Candy is um, a

psychological thriller, and uh, it's more romantic. You, Magenta, and Rogue can see Undiscovered this weekend."

Layla looked at him, disappointed at his actions and replied,"I don't want to see it this weekend! I wanted to

see it tonight with you and only you." Will started to feel a little guilty, as he replied,"Yeah, but you'll be closer to me

watching Ellen Page messing with an older guy's head, instead of watching that one musician making out with some

blonde chick." The ticket person said,"May I see some form of I.D please?" Will said,"I uh, I have a library card and

Layla has that...Animal Planet card." Layla looked at him and said,"It's not Animal Planet! It's the Salvation Animal

Society membership that my parents got for me for my birthday! Why would it be Animal Planet? It's a channel!

My favorite channel!" "But, I thought it was the Salvation Society animal thingy." Layla scoffed and replied,"Do

you ever listen to me? That's it! Tomorrow, I'm making plans with the girls and you're not invited! And yes, we're

going to watch Undiscovered, and I'm going to fantasize about Steven Strait instead of you! So ha!" She walked

away, as Will said,"Layla, sweetie, uh, do you want me to take you home?" She turned around and said,"No! I

can walk by myself!" Will turned around, as the ticket taker replied,"Tough luck, kid. Hey, if you wanna see an

age-appropriate movie, go see Over the Hedge." Will replied kindly,"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to

see a movie right now." She smiled sadly and replied,"I get it. Go after your girl, kid, before she changes her mind

about you!" Will replied,"Thanks!" He ran off to catch up with Layla, as he felt bad for being a jerk to her...again.


	14. Encounters

**Sorry about the last few chapters. Don't worry, the trial is coming up real soon and some real action and **

**surprises will be coming your way! I hope you enjoy, I don't own this or that, blah blah, and please don't  
**

**forget to review, alert, or favorite, I don't care. :)!**

* * *

It was a quiet, awkward day at lunch. Layla still didn't speak to Will after what had happened at the movies the night

before, Warren was still stunned by the fact that his mother is going to have another baby and nervous about if

there's going to be a trial or not, Rogue is scared to death about Tina, and Iah is frightened about the visions he's been

having for the past few days. Magenta, usually not the one to break the ice, started a conversation,"I'm going to

London for a while." Ethan asked,"Why?" Magenta sipped her juice and replied,"Grandparents. My dad's from there and

my grandparents have been wanting to see me." Ethan nodded and replied,"Have you ever been there before?" She

nodded,"A few times. It's pretty cool. Last time I was there, I bought a small record player and some Sex Pistols and

Velvet Underground records." Ethan nodded, as he went back to eating his sandwich. Will coughed a little a asked

Warren,"So, how do you feel about becoming a big brother?" Warren go up and left, taking his book bag. Will asked

Rogue,"What's been going on with him lately? His dad's back home and his mom is going to have another baby.

Why isn't he happy?" Rogue answered,"It's not that he isn't happy. He's just speechless. Give him time and

everything will fall into place. Things are going to get better, trust me." Iah left the table, going to the boys' room.

Will asked her again,"What's wrong with Iah?" Rogue shrugged, as Layla asked her and Magenta,"Rogue, Maj, do

you want to watch Undiscovered with me this weekend?" Magenta asked,"I thought you and Will watched it last

night." Layla replied coldly,"Apparently, some people would rather watch Ellen Page going psycho, instead of

a good wholesome romance." Rogue and Magenta agreed to go with her, as they both gave Will dirty looks.

Will lowered his head, not wanting to feel any worse.

* * *

As Warren was walking down the hallway, he bumped into something...frightening and nostalgic. He looked down

at her, as she said,"Hello Warren, I hope to see you again at your father's trial." She winked, as Warren started

to get bad shivers down his spine. "Tina." He growled. She cackled, as she said,"Don't worry. I'll make sure your

father goes back, locked safely in solitary." Warren replied angrily,"You bitch! He and my mother have a baby on

the way!" She smirked,"I know! The nerve of him spreading his seed around like that! Ha! What's next, him and

Jennette Winters, or better yet, Josie Stronghold! Yeah! I bet right now, your father and Josie are having hot and

sweaty-" Gasp! That was was the last thing that came from her voice, when Warren wrapped his hands around her

neck. He started choking her, but not using his powers. As she was gasping and choking, he whispered,"Never.

Never again. If you ever talk about my father, my mother, Rogue's mother, or Will's mother like that ever again,

I will roast you from the inside out! You understand me, you skank!" He let go of her, as she ran, gasping and

yelling in a hoarse voice,"Help!" Warren walked away, ashamed that she had the nerve to return and speak of his

father, mother, and his friends mothers like that. He was stopped, dead in his tracks by Principal Powers.

She gave him her signature "You're in deep crap" look, and said,"I saw what you did, Warren Peace. I saw

exactly what you did." "Principal Powers, if you let me explain-" "Explain what? That you were strangling an adult?

A woman? I know you saved the school and you aren't a villain like your-" "He isn't a damn villain you bitch!" She

looked angry and stunned, as his eyes widened, whispering,"Oh shit."

He was dragged into the Detention Room, as Principal Powers called Warren's parents. For the first time ever,

Warren was nervous about this detention. The others, he could care less about, but this one was extreme. He

didn't regret choking Tina, but he did regret yelling at Principal Powers. He took a deep breath, in and out, as his

heart raced.

Carrie picked up the phone and answered it,"Hello?...Hi Karen! What's going on?...No!...Are you sure it was

my kid?...Warren wouldn't do that...Tina Zane?...Wait, why was she there?...She's helping out at the

school?...He yelled at you?...What did he say?...What? Could you please repeat that?...*gasps*

Oh no...Don't worry...Be there soon...Bye!" Carrie hung up and growled. Aaron asked,"What's going on?"

"Warren got detention." "For what?" "Tina Zane was there, and Warren started choking her, and Principal

Powers caught him and he yelled at her." Aaron rubbed his temples and replied,"Why is Tina back and screwing

around with our son? He had every right to choke her! She whipped him repeatedly!" Carrie sighed and replied,"I

know, honey. I know." "I don't approve of him yelling at the principal. Especially when the principal is a highly

respected woman." "I'm going up there." "I'm going, too." "Aaron! You can't! Not before the trial! You have a week

before it, and if they catch you-" He interrupted her by kissing her passionately. He cupped her face and looked into

her blue eyes and said,"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I want to be there for both of my kids. Besides, people

are and always will be afraid of me, so that fear kinda works when something goes wrong. Trust me, babe. Everything's

going to be fine." She replied,"Okay. We'll go together. For Warren."

Carrie and Aaron took their flying car to Sky High. They landed in the bus parking lot, as they got out and walked

on school grounds. Carrie took in a breath and said,"Wow. It's been ages since we've been here." "It's changed

a lot." "I know." They walked in, and walked straight to the principal's office.

Principal Powers heard a knock on the door. She said,"Come in!" Carrie Lynn Peace and her husband Aaron Peace.

Principal Powers' eyes got bigger and she was a little frightened seeing Aaron Peace out of solitary. "Oh, Carrie,

Aaron. Hello." She stood up from her desk and walked towards them. Carrie replied,"Hi Karen. I apologize for

what our son has done today. If you just allow us to explain, then maybe you can seek forgiveness for him."

"Yes, yes sit down. I'll go get Warren from the detention room."

A few minutes later, Principal Powers retrieved Warren from the detention room, as he sat in a chair beside of

Carrie. Principal Power said,"Warren was caught choking Tina Zane, who is now one of the schools' faculty and

advisers. I don't know know why he did it, or why he cursed at me, but this is starting to get out of hand. If

Warren didn't help save Sky High, I would have given him three days of suspension. But, since I know deep deep

down that he's a good person, I'll give him only a week's detention." Carrie cleared her throat,"Karen, I know

you and you know what happened to Warren many years ago. He feels that Tina is haunting him in a way, and she did

do some...rather unspeakable abusive things to Warren." "She did her time and now she's a part of the Hero

Society." Aaron replied with hurt,"She abused my son and his best friend when they were only five and only got

a few years, maybe even months of hard time. I didn't do a single thing and I was imprisoned for six years. It

was supposed to be until my forth life. I'm lucky I'm still on my first. It's weird isn't it?" Principal Powers coughed,

awkward at the situation at hand,"I'm sorry, Mr. Battle, I-" He interrupted,"I'm not in costume, so you may call

me Mr. Peace or Aaron." "Anyway, I apologize for the wrongdoings that has happened today and for you to be

locked away innocently, so I will try to set up a reconciliation conference between Miss Zane and your son."

The Peaces had left, and they took Warren home with them. The muffling was still going on under the desk.

Principal Powers looked under it, but underneath the desk was the real Principal Powers. The fake one, turned back

into her old self; Tina. She smirked and replied,"Now, now. I knew you couldn't catch Warren choking me. I had to

settle this myself. Quit your crying and behave. You know what I'm capable of. Now give me all of the secrets of

Rogue, Warren, and Iah and I will leave you alone."


	15. Warren's Help

Will went straight to Warren's house after school and went straight into Warren's bedroom. Warren had just finished

his homework and was reading Tale of Two Cities. Will said excitedly,"Dude! I heard you were choking Tina Zane and

you were busted by Principal Powers! She didn't even suspend you or anything and you still got to go home!"

Warren didn't even look up from his book when he asked,"Who told you?" "Iah." Warren replied,"Figures. That creepy

psychic knows whenever I use the bathroom." He shuddered, as Will asked,"Warren, I know that you don't

intentionally hurt people. You always have a reason. I gotta ask; did you strangle Tina because of what happened at

Kent Hall so many years ago?" Warren marked his place and closed the book. He looked at Will and said,"Stronghold,

it's not...it kinda is, yet she said something completely shitty to me. The thing is, I don't feel bad. I don't feel bad

about nearly killing her. She deserves it. If you only knew the shit that she did to us, you wouldn't be able to sleep

for weeks." Will gulped,"Uh...um, what did she...say to you?" Warren smirked with hurt,"Gee, let's see. Um, she

basically told me that it was a mistake that my parents are having another baby and that my dad might as well sleep

with Rogue's mom or your mom." Will's eyes widened,"Why would she say that? That's your parents! Rogue's mom!

My mom!" Warren nodded,"Yep. A real piece of work, isn't she?" Will shook his head,"What else did she say?"

"Before she said all that crap about our parents, she said in this cold, bitchy, kinda creepy way," then Warren

mocked her," 'I'm going to be there at the trial. I hope your father goes back to being locked away safely in

solitary!'" Warren rolled his eyes and said in his normal voice,"I hate that bitch. I truly hate her." Will looked at

Warren and asked,"How long before the trial?" Warren looked at Will and replied,"About a week." Warren sighed

and added,"Stronghold, do you swear to keep this a secret?" Will looked at him and nodded,"Yeah, what is it?"

Warren breathed in and out slowly and replied,"I'm scared, okay? I never admit anyone that I'm scared, ever. I am,

though. I know I sound like such a little girl right now, but I'm scared that this week and everything else will be

the last time that I spend with my dad. Also, he'll be leaving my mom behind and then all over again, she has to

raise another child." Will looked at him and said,"You're not a girl for being scared. It's scary not knowing what's

going to happen. Unless your Iah and your scared to death by your visions." Will stuck out his pinky,"Pinky swear

I won't tell anyone." Warren rolled his eyes,"Stronghold, I'm not pinky swearing. Only little kids and girls pinky

swear." Will chuckled and threw a paper ball at him. Warren threw a pillow back at Will, and opened up the

ball of paper. Will jumped up and ran to Warren's bed, yelling out,"No! Don't read that!" Warren pushed him

away, lightly throwing a fire ball near Will's butt. Warren busted out laughing, reciting the poem Will wrote for

Layla and started reciting it, while Will was crying out for him to stop;

"You're hair is red-"

"Wren, stop!"

"-your violets are blue-"

"Shut up! Don't read out loud!"

"-without you-"

"I'm warning you!"

"-my heart is dead-"

"Stop!"

"-meet me tonight-"

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing!"

"-at the Paper Lantern-"

"Gaaa!"

"-because with you around, everything's all right!"

Warren couldn't stop laughing, as Will's face was now redder than Layla's hair. Warren crumpled up the poem

and threw it at Will's red face, as Warren nearly fell over on the floor from his bed. Warren started to calm down

and replied to Will,"Relax, Stronghold. It's not like the whole world heard me, you princess!" He returned the poem

to Will, and Will replied,"War, I'm not good at this sorta stuff. I think besides Gwen, Layla's the only one that I

truly love." Warren rolled his eyes,"Stronghold, you don't love her. You're in high school, you're not supposed to

fall in love. There's only a few types of relationships between couples in high school; the users, who only use others

to make the other person jealous. People who crush other people, but nothing ever happens. The teen dream, a

couple that people wish and want to be, but behind closed doors they are less than perfect. And of course the

famous, yet hated, players. The people who screw and leave. There's no love behind it. High school is a complete clone

of Hollywood, except less sneaky and you don't get paid by going to school eight hours a day."

Will looked at him and said,"Warren, Layla and I are perfect for each other. We are." Warren replied,"Oh really? If

you two are so perfect, then why did she make all of those plans with Magenta and Rogue to go see Undiscovered,

when YOU were supposed to watch it with her last night?" "I, uh, I wanted to see Hard Candy." Warren paused for

a moment and then replied,"Uh huh, then why were you weeping in here last night, crying out her name in your

sleep?" Will blushed, as he was lying,"Pssh! Pssh! No! No! I was not...I never...I never did such a thing! That is...

pssh! False!" Warren started chuckling and replied,"You sounded like a dying cat calling out for treats. Let's face it,

Stronghold, you're selfish and pathetic." Will looked at Warren, feeling hurt and asked,"How can I change that?

I don't wanna be pathetic and selfish! I want to be Layla and not be hated or anything."

Warren looked at Will and replied,"Okay, first of all, when Hippie wants to watch a movie, you watch it with her.

Also, listen to her. You always listen, and if you don't, people are going to think that you're a conceded douchebag.

Did you listen to her at all last night?" Will pondered at what had happened the night before and answered,"She did

get mad at me for getting her Save the Animal whatever membership mixed up with her favorite channel." "You got

Animal Planet mixed up with her membership card? Idiot." Will looked at him and replied,"I'm sorry! Like, last night

I thought we needed it, so we could show our I.D's to get into Hard Candy." Warren looked at him and replied,"Are

you that stupid? You need fake I.D's to get into an R movie, dumb ass! Also, why Hard Candy? The Devil's Rejects

is out and that's probably WAY better!" Will looked at him and asked,"Do you think I made a mistake? You know,

with choosing my wants over hers?" Warren looked at Will and said,"Come closer." Will leaned down and Warren

smacked his forehead,"Of course you did! You're so freakin' stupid! No wonder Layla left you!" Will replied,"Yeah

but I need you to help me!" "Why?" "Because! You're charming, good looking, smart, tough, and understanding.

I'm not. I'm just a..." "Dumb ass?" Will nodded, as Warren sighed,"Fine, but you owe big. You won't know when,

and you won't know where, but one day, you will owe me big time!"


	16. Forgivness in a Theater

**I know this story may not be as good as The Long Grudge, but don't worry. The next five chapters are going to be better. I'm still on the whole Will vs. Layla thing, but after chapter sixteen and seventeen, I'm going to make it a lot more trial centered. Enjoy!**

* * *

The three girls walked to the movie theater, as Rogue asked Layla,"Is this revenge for what Will did to you last night?"

Layla replied,"I really don't want to talk about him right now. Besides, we're going to see a movie with better looking

and nicer men than he is!" Magenta whispered to Rogue,"I really wanna see Hard Candy or the Devil's Rejects." Rogue

nodded,"Me too, and I've been dying to see Mouth to Mouth." Layla replied,"I can hear you two!" They both answered

in unison,"Sorry." They walked towards the theater, not even saying a single word.

Principal Powers was still under her desk, trapped and frightened. She had no idea how terrible Tina truly was, until

Tina knocked her out and taped and bonded her under her desk. She wanted to cry for help, but Tina was too

good. She can hear and see things that no other person can see. It was now after school, and that was around

the time that Principal Powers would go to her granddaughter's preschool to pick her up. She was praying that

Tina wasn't going to take her car and go pick up Catie. With the duct tape on her mouth, she was still able to

move her tongue. Using her tongue, she licked the sticky part of the tape to loosen it. She licked one end to the point

where that end was now a flap. The other part was still stuck to her, but she could now speak. She was hoping

that a teacher would still be here at the school. She used her head to move her chair from her desk, as it rolled

backwards towards the back window. Then in order to get out from underneath her desk, she crawled like an

inch worm to flee from underneath.

Her entire arms, upper and lower body were tied, except for her head and neck and her feet and ankles. She noticed

that she was barefoot, forgetting that Tina had taken her new high heeled shoes that Principal Powers had bought

from Shoe Dazzle. She put the bottom of her head in an upright position on her desk to lift herself up. When she

did get on her feet, she wobbled and was unbalanced. She hopped and used her teeth to open the door nob. It hurt,

but she finally opened it and hopped out of her office. She hopped in the empty halls, yelling,"Help! Someone

please help me!" She fell, causing her lip to bleed, as she moved sideways, trying to roll herself to someone.

Lucky for her, a teacher was in the hallway. It was Medulla, staying behind to work on one of his experiments.

Medulla called out,"Karen? What on Mars' plasma are you doing out here?" He ran to her, as he knelt down, ripped

the tape off her lips and untied her. She looked at him and said,"Thank you so much!" She hugged him, as Medulla

asked,"Karen, what's going on?" Principal Powers replied,"It's Tina. Tina Zane. She did this." His eyes widened,"Oh

no. How long have you been tied up?" "Since this morning. All day, she's disguised herself as me. She walked

down the hallways once as herself, but Warren Peace...he strangled her because she said some awful things. I

don't blame him and he isn't in trouble. Tina is! She messed with me and she messed with my students! She needs

to leave!"

The girls paid for their popcorn, drinks, and tickets, as they went into the theater and sat down. There was no one

in there, as Magenta said,"Yes! We're the only ones in here! Let's sit at the top!" Layla replied,"I don't know."

Rogue replied,"C'mon Lay! It's totally cool and it's a rare opportunity!" Layla smiled,"Okay. I guess it is okay. Also,

our vision won't be harmed by the lights and cells coming from the huge screen. It says in-" Magenta interrupted

her,"Who cares? Hey, let's be loud talkers and annoy everyone!" Rogue followed her up the theater steps and

said,"Hell yeah! Let's disrupt people!" Layla replied,"But it's rude and disrespectful!" Magenta replied,"Who cares?

There's probably not going to be any people in here anyway. I heard this movie bombed." Layla glared, as Rogue

started laughing at the two of them. They watched the movie trivia and started talking about random things.

Magenta looked at Rogue and asked,"Why are you eating up all your popcorn? The movie hasn't even started yet?"

"I'm hungry!" She replied, hungrily eying her popcorn, as if it were a fifty dollar steak dinner at Ruby Tuesdays.

Tina was back at her lab, angrier than ever. She started yelling at Darrel about Warren,"Urgh! I hate that fire

manipulating dumb ass! His hand prints are still on my throat!" Darrel shook his head and replied,"Tine, I know it's

hard right now, but don't worry. We're going to get our revenge." Tina laughed, half sarcastic, half serious,"Oh, we're

getting it alright! Times three, especially after today!" Darrel looked at Tina and asked,"Have you yet to confront

Iah? He still needs to know about the true relationship between you and him." Tina slammed her fist on the

monitor,"Darrel, I know! I just...I can't. Not until the trial." Darrel asked,"What's your plan if Aaron Peace doesn't

go back to solitary?" An evil smirk swept across Tina's face. She turned around and looked at him and said,"Dare,

if this whole thing doesn't work out, then I will make Iah Santos and Rogue Winters absolutely miserable."

Darrel looked at her and asked,"Isn't this about Warren and his family?" Tina smiled in such an evil way, and replied,

"Please, this isn't all about Warren. Besides, he wasn't the one that took my powers away." Darrel now had the same

smirk on his face and replied,"Oh, Tine, I can see it now. It's truly brilliant!" They both laughed evily together, as

they awaited for the trial.

Layla's phone vibrated, while the rule,'please turn off all cellphones' phrase showed up on the screen ironically.

She checked it, as she rolled her eyes. Rogue asked,"Who was that?" "You-know-who." Magenta knew who she

was talking about, as Rogue joked,"Who? Voldemort?" Layla gave her a look, as Rogue replied,"Just joking, geez!"

Magenta whispered,"That was cute." "Thanks, I'm chock full of cuteness." "My dad says the same thing about me."

They both giggled at each other quietly, and then stopped when the lights dimmed and turned off, while a commercial

for Coke appeared on the screen. Layla's phone vibrated again, as she turned it off. She didn't want to hear from

him at the moment.

Will hated it that Layla wasn't answering him, so he looked at Warren and said to him,"I'll be right back, I'm going

to Layla's." Will left Warren's house and ran to Layla's. He went to her house and knocked on the door, and Layla's dad,

Shannon Williams, answered the door and did not look too pleased to see Will,"Oh, hi Will. If you're looking for my

precious little Layla, she isn't here. She's at the movies with Magenta and Rogue, and she is enjoying herself without

you! So good day!" He closed the door, as Will mentally said to himself,_That was probably the only time where _

_Shannon's absent mindedness helped me out.  
_

The girls swooned over Steven Strait's character 'Luke Falcon', falling in love with Pell James' character. Layla was

eating her popcorn saying,"If only Will was that sweet." Rogue replied,"If only more guys were like Luke!" Magenta

asked the girls,"Does...does Luke look a little familiar to you guys?" Rogue and Layla looked at Magenta and then

looked at the screen. They squinted their eyes and said in unison,"Kinda." Rogue asked Magenta,"Who does he look

like to you?" Magenta replied,"He just...it's something about his face. He looks like someone that we've encountered."

Layla replied,"You're right...he looks like...oh, I can't put my finger on it!" Rogue replied,"Even his voice sounds

familiar." The next scene showed Luke working odd jobs, with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Magenta replied,

"You know, with his hair pulled back, he kinda looks like Warren, except Luke has facial hair." Layla and Rogue

squinted their eyes at the screen and nodded. Layla replied,"He actually does." Rogue replied,"A little bit, yeah."

Layla looked at the theater's steps and noticed someone running up them. Rogue looked at her and asked,"Is that...

is that Will?" Layla replied,"It can't be." Magenta replied, as the figure got closer,"It is." Will panted and was breathing

heavily. He looked at Layla and said,"Layla, I ran all the way here after asking your dad where you were. Oh wow, I'm

light headed." Rogue and Magenta scooted down and allowed Will to sit next to Layla. He looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and choosing my wants over yours. I had a good long talk with

Warren and he told me that I was selfish and pathetic. I don't want to be both or either one. I just want to be

with you and care for you. I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a jerk. Twice in a row, now that I've been a jerk

to you. I'm stupid. So stupid. Could you find it in your heart to forgive a stupid, rambling, jerk like me?" Layla

smiled at him and replied,"Yes." She kissed him and he replied,"Thanks. How's the movie?" "Pretty good." "May I

watch it with you and the girls?" "You may." Rogue looked at Magenta and said,"I love happy endings!" Magenta

sighed and said,"They're so cliche' and this would so be better if they were killer zombies surrounded by a post-

apocalyptic New York City." Rogue sipped her blue slushy and replied,"That would be cooler. I bet if Undiscovered

were a zombie movie, Steven Strait would be one hell of a sexy zombie." Magenta replied,"Hell yes, only if the

Winchester brothers were there, too." "Of course, with some demons making deals."


	17. Communication

Josie was looking through the mail and found something shocking. She opened it up and read it;

_Commander and Jetstream (or as you go by Steven and Josie Stronghold),_

_The trial for Baron Battle (Aaron Peace) is on September 13th, 2005 at 11:30am. We need his closest friends, family,  
_

_and acquaintances there to either defend him or testify against him for any reasons what so ever. If you do not _

_wish to attend, please explain your reasons at the Grey Courthouse before September 13th. We do not accept letters  
_

_or email explaining your reason, we must see you in person.  
_

_-Judge Joan Palms  
_

Josie looked at the letter again and said to herself,"Steve needs to see this." She went to the Secret Sanctum and

handed him the letter,"Steve, you need to read this." Steve looked at it and mumbled,"The trial for meh bleh meh...

what?" Josie looked at him and said,"Before you object, think about this. Did Aaron really do that? I mean, could

you see him burning an orphanage and helping The Black Widow kidnapping children, when he has a child of his

own-" "Yes! Josie, in high school he was always the tough bad guy, who was weird. I mean he's so...different."

Josie looked at him and said,"That is a very disrespectful thing to say! You know good and damn well he didn't

do anything!" Steve started getting angrier and angrier, as he said,"You have no idea, Josie! You weren't there!"

Now Josie was totally pissed,"I wasn't there? You really thought I wasn't there? I was there! I was the poor shy

freshman that would bite her nails and suck on her hair and stare at you! But no, you wanted Carrie Lynn. That's

why you hated Aaron for so long. You wanted Carrie!"

Steve objected,"Did not! Yes, she's was gorgeous and still is, but I wasn't into freshman girls!" Josie laughed

sarcastically,"Of course you were. You wanted The Morning Glory. That's who you wanted. Even out of high school

before we teamed up and got married, you hated seeing Aaron saving Carrie from some sort of danger in front

of you after she retired. Then, you saw them kissing. Rather passionately, I would say so myself." Steve admitted,

"Before you, I did like Carrie. A lot. Maybe she was the reason why Aaron swore revenge on me. Because I liked

her." Josie replied,"That and what you did to her." "What did I do?" "Oh c'mon, you don't remember?" Steve

shook his head, but then it hit him,"Oh no. I DO remember."

(flashback)

_Steve was sitting with Tim Boomousky, who whispered to him,"Hey Stronghold, check out Carrie Lynn." Steve _

_looked behind from his table and saw Carrie Lynn sitting with Aaron Peace, Jennette Hart, Rob Winters, and Josie  
_

_Vern. Tim laughed and said,"It's like the geekier version of The Breakfast club, except, no cool jock. Just a Bible  
_

_freak, a future villain, a Valley Girl wannabe, a stupid country boy, and a hair chewer." Steve looked at him and  
_

_said,"Dude, c'mon, that's not cool." Tim looked at him and said,"Why, wanna join them?" "No but, they're not  
_

_doing anything wrong." "They're dorks. That's wrong on so many levels." Tim noticed his tray was empty, except  
_

_for some white milk, ketchup, and Catalina salad dressing. He used a straw from an empty juice box one of buddies  
_

_was drinking earlier and used that straw to mix the milk, ketchup, and salad dressing. When he mixed them, it  
_

_looked like a nasty pink milkshake. Steve wrinkled his nose in disgust and asked,"Ew! What are doing?" Tim gave  
_

_him a sinister smile and asked,"Ever seen the movie Carrie?" Steve nodded,"Yeah, anyone with good taste in movies  
_

_and books has seen or read it." Tim looked at him and said,"Carrie Lynn is wearing white today, so I mixed this  
_

_so you can dump it on her." "Me? Why me? I don't do that." Tim punched his arm and said,"Hey, if you don't  
_

_take this tray over there, I'm telling Couch McGirk that you're failing Mad Science and have you kicked off the  
_

_team!" Steve shook his head and chuckled,"You wouldn't do that." Tim gave him a dead serious look, as Steve  
_

_muttered, as he got up from the table,"This is going to bite me in the ass later on." He took the tray and walked  
_

_over to Carrie's table. He was right behind her, as Rob said,"Hey! Wanna sit down?" Carrie turned around and looked  
_

_up at Steve and said,"Hi Steve! You're welcome to sit with us anytime you want! I know about your problems in  
_

_Mad Science. Aaron's great at Mad Science, maybe he could tutor you sometime!" He looked into her sparkling  
_

_blue eyes, not wanting to do this and break her little heart. When he was about to turn away, Tim snuck up  
_

_from behind and pushed Steve forward, causing the stuff from the tray to spill all over Carrie! The tray hit her  
_

_head pretty hard, as she started crying and holding on to her head. To add insult to injury, Tim yelled,"They're all  
_

_gonna laugh at you! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" Aaron stood up, as Tim ran away, for he was afraid of him.  
_

_Aaron walked towards Steve and said,"You bastard. You dumped this nasty shit all over her on purpose, didn't you?"  
_

_Steve looked up at the taller boy and said, as his voice cracked a little from fear,"Dude, I'm so sorry. Tim made  
_

_me do this and-" "You'll pay for this when I roast you alive!" Aaron's hands started flaming, as Rob came up from  
_

_behind and said,"Aaron, no! It's okay! I saw Tim push him!" Aaron didn't listen, as he started throwing fire balls  
_

_at Steve. The principal was in there and screamed,"STOP!" Everyone froze, including Aaron. She dragged both  
_

_boys to detention. Once in the detention room, after Steve apologized over a thousand times, Aaron looked  
_

_at him and said,"One day, I'm going get sweet payback for what you did today. Got it?" Steve nodded nervously,  
_

_as the rest of detention was in silence.  
_

(end of flashback)

"Remember now, Steve?" Josie asked, with her arms crossed. Steve nodded and said,"I'll go, and I won't make the

same mistake that I made last time." Josie put her arms around him and said,"Good. I hate it when you act all

high and mighty. I like it when you act humble and care for others." She kissed him, as she said,"Now, I'm gonna

kick your butt at pool!" Steve replied,"Right you will!" They set up another game of pool and challenged each other

to a game against husband and wife.

* * *

Aaron and Carrie sat on the couch, watching a little t.v. Aaron cuddled Carrie against him, wrapping both arms

around her, having both of his big strong warm hands on her belly. Carrie asked,"Are you nervous about the

thirteenth?" Aaron answered,"Yeah, very nervous." He rubbed her belly and said,"I hope we have a girl." Carrie

smiled and looked up at him,"I do too. I've always wanted a little girl." Aaron yawned, as Carrie asked,"How do you

think Warren's adapting to his new environment?" Aaron asked,"What do you mean?" "I mean, he started school,

after being home schooled for so long and dealing with that Kent Hall mess. Then, having to save the school,

gaining new friends, saving you, having a new sibling, and having to deal with Tina." "And with my trial on top of

everything else." "And homework." Carrie looked at Aaron and said,"Maybe we should try therapy." "No, he's fine."

Carrie muted the t.v,"Are we sure about that? I mean, he never communicates with us anymore. Whenever we try to

talk about this whole thing, he always gives us an excuse. He's tired, he has homework, he has work, he has to

go to the bathroom. It's as if he's closing us off." Aaron squeezed her tighter,"He isn't closing us off. If he wants to

talk, he'll talk." "Yes, but what if he doesn't feel comfortable about the new baby. What if he hates it?" Aaron

looked at her and said,"Hey, he's not going to hate the baby. I'll make sure of that!" Carrie looked at him and moved

herself even closer to him,"Yes, but he's gotten so anti-social. He's in his room right now, finished with his homework

and everything and he's not even talking to us." "What about right now? He's off of work today, he's done with

homework, Will's out of the house, and it's nice and quiet." Carrie turned off the t.v and said,"Okay. We'll talk in

here." Aaron let go of Carrie, stood up and stood at the foot of the stairs. He yelled for Warren to come down,"Kiddo!

Could you come downstairs for a minute?" Warren walked down the stairs and asked,"I was feeding Demon, what

do you need me for?" Carrie looked at Warren and said,"Sit down." Warren sat on the recliner, while Aaron sat

down on the couch next to Carrie. Warren asked them,"So, what's going on?" Carrie started,"Sweetie, you've been

dealing with an awful lot lately. You started high school for the first time, you made more friends, you saved the

school, you helped save your dad from prison, your friend Will moved in temporarily, you have both work and

homework, the trial's coming up soon, you're going to be a big brother, and recently you ended up in hot water

with Principal Powers because of Tina Zane. Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Aaron added,"Yeah,

kiddo you can tell us anything you need to tell us about."

Warren looked around. He didn't know what to say. He usually talked to parents about anything, but he just...he

didn't want to talk. Between everything that his mother had described and with the odd dreams about Will is quite

overbearing. Yet, he wants to solve this for himself. He looked at them and said,"I know you're worried about me,

but I'm okay. I can handle this." Carrie suggested,"Honey, this is too much for an almost fifteen year old. You're

dad and I have been talking about letting you go to therapy." Warren's eyes widened,"What?" Carrie cleared her

throat and replied,"Therapy, sweetheart. If you won't talk to us, then we may have to send you to a professional.

I went to one when I was about your age. It's completely normal, we don't have to be in there with you, and you

can talk to him or her about absolutely anything on your chest. We worry, okay? We just want you to be happy

and normal." Warren's heart raced. He couldn't tell. He couldn't. Especially about the dreams that would wake

him up in sweat, and Warren rarely sweated at all because of his body's natural heating system for pyros. He stood

up and said,"Don't worry about me. I don't need therapy. I'm cool with the baby, I'll be okay at the trial, and

school and work isn't that bad. I'm not a baby. I can handle this. If you excuse me, I have to feed Demon before

he goes on a rampage." He went back upstairs, as Carrie sighed. Aaron looked at her and said,"Don't worry. He's

just being a teenager. He'll come around for us, I know it." Carrie breathed,"I'm so nervous. I've been so stressed

lately." Aaron kissed her and said,"Everything's going to be fine, trust me."


	18. I Can't Tell You

**This is it! For the last three chapters, it's going to be completely trial centered! Yay! Then, you guys will**

**get to read my next two Sky High stories will be in two parts; The third story will be titled Afflicted part 1,  
**

**and the fourth will be Afflicted part 2. After reading the end of chapter 20, you'll understand why I'm  
**

**calling it Afflicted. It's probably going to be the darkest Sky High story that I have on my profile, so it's  
**

**not going to be all cute and cheesy like my other two Sky High stories. Please read and review and most  
**

**of all enjoy this. In time, everything's going to make sense, so relax and have fun reading!**

* * *

Today was the day. This was it. This was the day that Aaron Peace's fate was going to be decided. Whether he gets

to stay home and be with his family, or go to the prison off the coast of Paraguay. Warren woke up with his heart

racing. Even though he was disoriented from sleep, he still understood what today was going to hold. He wasn't going

to school. Rogue, Will, and Iah weren't either. Iah's parents weren't going and they have no idea he's even going to

the trial. He asked Ron if he could drive him towards the courthouse and let him off. Ron knew exactly what was going

on. He was a bus driver, and knew a thing or two about what's going on with some of the kids. Their conversations

are louder than they think they are, so Ron catches bits and pieces of what goes on.

Warren got up, went to the bathroom and showered. He was so nervous about today. Whenever he would wash his

hair or wash his body, his hands and arms would shake like crazy, as if he had a caffeine overload. He didn't feel

like himself. He felt like someone else was controlling his body and actions. He felt that his actual self was just a

foot away, standing in front of his body with his back turned. Everything felt closer, yet so far away. It was if he had the

energy to things, yet felt stoned and exhausted. His body movements made him feel unreal and not of this earth.

He needed space, yet he needed something to be extremely close to him. He kept questioning himself about the

simplest things, _Am I real? Is this world real? Is oxygen really oxygen? Am I dreaming? Is water really water?_

The questions seemed stupid, yet he felt like someone out there could answer them. He just wanted this day to be

over with and he needed to stay sane in order to save his dad once again. After showering, he dressed in the same

suit he wore to Homecoming. Carrie cleaned it for him and bought Aaron a new suit. Warren went downstairs

and sat at the table in the kitchen. Both of his parents were already dressed and ready to go. Carrie asked,"Morning

sweetie! I see that you're already dressed and ready to go." Warren nodded and replied,"I have to eat and brush my

teeth first." Aaron looked at Warren and said,"Kiddo," Warren looked at him from across the table, as Aaron

finished,"don't be scared. Okay?" Warren nodded. He felt like he was about douse himself in liquid nitrogen and

have a baseball bat hit him, until he breaks into a million pieces. He wasn't even this scared the first time this had

happened.

* * *

Iah wished that today didn't even exist. It wasn't as much about the trial, as it was what was really going to happen.

Before he left, he went up to his mother and gave her a long tight hug. She smiled and chuckled,"I love you too,

honey. Why are you hugging me so tightly?" Iah said quietly,"Because I love you, so much." He kissed her forehead,

and went to his dad and did the same thing,"Love you dad." His dad smiled,"Love you too, son." He knelt down and

hugged and kissed Loraine,"Have a good day at school, Rae." "I love you, Bubby! Have a good day, too." He wanted

to cry at that comment. Today wasn't going to be a good day for Iah." The bus pulled up, as Iah took one last look

at his parents and home because after today, he won't see either one of them ever again. His little sister will be just

fine and so will he, but not his parents.

He got on the bus, as Ron frowned,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about today Iah. I wish there was something I can do to

stop it." Iah nodded, as he had a hard time hiding his feelings. He went to sit down, by himself like always. He was

scared for Warren, scared for Rogue, scared for his sister, and scared for everyone else. Today is a scary, nail

biting day.

Iah arrived earlier than anyone else. He was the first one there. He took out A Clockwork Orange and started

reading it. He wanted to forget about this day, but he couldn't get it out of his head. The doors opened, as the

Strongholds entered. Will walked over to Iah, as Josie and Steve found a place right in front of the gate. Will looked

at Iah and said,"You're here early." Iah replied,"Yeah. I didn't want to get behind or anything, so I tried leaving as

soon as possible." "My dad was like that this morning. So, where are your parents?" Iah replied,"Back home. Rae's

at school and I lied to Mom and Dad about going. They think I'm there, but I'm here." "They don't know about the

trial?" "Nope, not a thing. I don't even think they know who Aaron is." Will's eyes widened,"Wow. Who drove you

here?" "Ron. He knows about my visions and what's about to happen today." Will asked,"I have one question. Is

Warren's dad going back to solitary?" Iah replied,"I know the answer to that, but I can't tell you. I do have to

ask you something." "Sure, what is it?" "After this is all over, please take care of my little sister Rae." "Why?"

Iah smirked with hurt,"Like I said before, I really can't tell you."


	19. The Trial

Will sat next to Iah, as the Winters family walked in. Rogue walked over to where Will and Iah were sitting and said,

"Man, I feel eight years old all over again." Will replied,"Tell me about it." "Scoot down and let me sit." The boys moved

over and let Rogue sit down. Iah looked at her and said,"Nice outfit." Rogue replied,"Thanks, Mom and I went to J.C

Penny yesterday. We both learned an important lesson. Never take a two year old to J.C Penny." Will and Iah chuckled,

as Will asked,"Where's Logan?" "At home with Grandma and Grandpa. There was no way we were bringing him along!"

Next through the doors, came in Warren's extended family. Rogue groaned and said,"Oh god, there's Warren's

extended relatives." Will asked,"What's wrong with them?" Rogue looked at him and said,"You have no idea how bad these

people can get. The Addams Family and the Manson Cult are nicer than they are!" Will's eyes widened,"That bad, huh?"

Rogue nodded, as Nickolai Peace walked up to Rogue and said,"Hey Rogue! Looks like you grew up quite a bit, didn't ya?"

Rogue looked at him and said,"Nick, don't you have a sixteen year old pregnant girlfriend to go swap tongues with? Or

are you that much of a perv?" Nickolai shrugged and said,"What can I say? You're pretty." Rogue rolled her eyes and

said,"You can go f yourself now. Bye Nick!" He rolled his eyes, walking away pissed, as he muttered,"Bitch!" Rogue

looked at Will and said,"That was Nickolai Peace. He's nineteen, has a sixteen year old pregnant girlfriend, and is already

trying to be a villain." Will replied,"So far he's doing great at being evil!" "Of course!" After all of the extended

family came, Carrie and Warren walked in, as Warren walked over to Will, Rogue, and Iah. They scoot down to

let Warren sit with them. Rogue said,"You look nice." Warren replied,"Thanks." Rogue leaned on him, as a pang of

jealously hit Iah. He breathed in and out, knowing that they weren't romantically inclined, yet he wished that Rogue

would lean on him. Then, one of the worse of things came through those doors. The woman that made the kids'

hearts nearly stop working. Tina Zane and her partner Darrel Caine. Tina walked past the kids, leaned down and

said,"I'm going to win today, and Aaron's going to be locked up for a LONG time!" Warren growled,"No. We'll make sure

that you get locked up and tortured." Tina cackled evily,"Oh! I can't! I'm...I'm untouchable!" Darrel replied,"Yeah,

so you little freaks better stay out of our way!" They walked away, as Aaron walked in, looking nice as usual. He

walked down the isle, but stopped to hug Warren and Carrie, and tell them that everything's going to be okay.

Judge Palms walked up to her podium, and said,"I am Joan Palms, but you may call me 'Your Honor'. I don't like

long walks on the beach, and no you can't have my number after the trial, I'm married." Everyone started chuckling

as she said,"Yeah, I'm real adorable. Now, let's get this over with. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all morning." She

looked through some paper work, as she asked,"Is this about the whole Black Widow and Baron Battle incident

from six years ago?" Everyone nodded, as she said,"Tina Zane, please stand up." Tina Zane stood up, as Judge

Palms said, "Who is the first witness to the stand?" Tina smirked, looking directly at Rogue and said,"First

witness calls, Rogue Winters to the stand." Rogue said out loud,"What?" Everyone looked at her, as Judge Palms

said,"You're up first, honey. Come on up." Rogue stood up, and walked to the smaller podium next to the judge's

larger podium. Tina Zane asked,"Rogue, how are ya?" Rogue replied,"Eh, okay I guess." "How's school goin' for ya?"

"I like it." "Got a lot of a friends?" "More than you'll ever make." Tina's facial expression changed to a angry, yet

expressionless look. "Rogue, how do you feel about Aaron Peace?" "I really like him. No, I love him. He's like a second

to me." "Hmm. Has he done anything negative to you or Warren or anybody else?" "No. Aaron's very sweet and very

talented. He's nothing like his father." Tina went on,"Where were you when Aaron was accused of helping the Black

Widow out?" "At home as always. I never went out. After your little disaster school, Warren and I were home schooled."

"Have you ever seen any secret plans that Aaron kept? You know, like in a sock drawer, closet, anything?" "No because

of two reasons. One, I trust that Aaron never has any evil plans at all and two, I don't snoop in other people's

stuff. I don't do that. Maybe you do, but I don't." Tina so badly wanted to punch her. Tina said quietly with hate

behind it,"You may go." Rogue got up and walked back to her seat.

Tina said,"Next witness is Jennette Winters." Jennette got up and walked over to the podium. Tina asked,"Miss

Winters, you went to school with Aaron Peace, correct?" "Yes." "What was your relationship with him?" "Best friend."

"In your honest opinion, what was Aaron like in school?" "He was a good friend. A good student, he always made

A's. He was older than Rob, Carrie, and myself, so we always depended on him. He helped us with homework, he

was a great study buddy, he always gave us advice with things that we had trouble with, and he was always there

whenever we needed him." Tina asked,"Had Aaron ever did anything different? Like get into a fight?" "Once, but he

was defending Carrie. You see, Steve Stronghold walked up to our table holding a tray of this pink gunk. We asked

him to sit down, but then Tim Boomousky pushed Steve forward and the tray spilled over and hit Carrie. Then, Tim

started making 'Carrie' references, you know the movie and book. That embarrassed her, and Aaron had this major

crush on her, so he stood up and both Steve and Aaron got into a fight. Tim left, he ran away. He was afraid of Aaron

because Aaron always wore black, was tall and just looked dangerous." "Was he dangerous?" "No! Once you get to

know him, he's a very sweet and gentle person." Tina asked,"Where were you on the day that Aaron Peace was caught

helping the Black Widow?" "At home with my husband and daughter." "You may go back to your seat." Jennette

went back to her seat, sitting next to Rob.

Tina called forth,"Witness calls Steve Stronghold to the stand." Steve's heart jumped, as he walked up there and

sat down. Tina asked,"Mr. Stronghold, have you and Aaron always gotten along?" Steve's heart skipped,"No

ma'am, we haven't." "Have you two ever gotten into a fight that wasn't about Carrie Lynn?" "No, we haven't."

"When did you two start working together?" "Actually that's kind of a long story, you see-" Tina interrupted,"Please

make it quick Mr. Stronghold, the judge needs to eat." Judge Palms pounded her gavel and said,"Tina, let him talk."

She glared at her,"Don't you dare talk to your old boss like that ever again!" "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I

can put you away faster than you can say 'canned soup'!" Tina was silent, as Judge Palms said,"Go ahead, Mr.

Stronghold. I apologize for the ignorant buffoon in front of you." Tina's face turned red with embarrassment and

anger, as she asked Steve,"When. Did. You. Two. Start. Working. Together?" Steve replied,"Rob Winters would

work with the both of us. The three of us would fight some monster or whatever, but Aaron and I didn't get along.

I stopped working with the two of them after I met Josie. After she got pregnant, we went to the hospital for a

checkup. When we got there, we found Aaron and Rob arguing with the woman at the front desk about the hero

maternity ward. The woman told them that because of Aaron's father and grandfather and so on, the doctors were

planning on having Carrie give birth in the villain ward. Carrie couldn't say anything, since she had already retired

out of the hero business. I told the lady at the front desk to allow Carrie to give birth in the hero maternity ward

instead of the villain ward because I worked with Aaron and he isn't anything like his father, trust me! While Josie

was on maternity leave, until Will turned about eight and a half, nine years old, I worked with Aaron and we were a

fantastic team together." "What made you say that Aaron helped the Black Widow by burning the orphanage down?"

Steve struggled,"It was...I...I must confess something...I'm an egocentric maniac who was so stupid at the

time to send a friend to prison!" Some people gasped, some people whispered, until the judge pounded her gavel,

as everyone silenced. Tina replied,"What?" "It was a mistake, okay! A mistake! I never meant for him to go to prison.

Aaron, I'm sorry. I was such an ass! I shouldn't have done that to you and let you be in that hell hole for six

years. I also wanna apologize to my son for filling up his head with my angry and stupid thoughts. I also wanna

apologize to Carrie and Warren. They never deserved that. I'm so sorry and the guilt is just...my god, I can't

take the guilt any longer!" For the first time in years, Steve felt better. He finally took the weight off of his chest and

put his ego aside and allowed himself to be a true person. Tina stomped her feet and pounded her fists against the

bench and screamed,"NO! No, no, no, no, no! You are not, I repeat, NOT supposed to be on his side! He's

supposed to go to prison! He's supposed to be locked up for life! And all of you people are saying that he's

innocent?" Tina cracked,"FINE! I'll reveal myself to you!" Steve said,"Please! There are children present!"

"Not naked, you idiot!" She sneered and looked at everyone,"Do you people know who I really am?" Tina laughed

and cackled,"I'm," she transformed herself,"The Black Widow!" Everyone gasped, as Judge Palms said,"Shit, I

knew she was going to do this!" Warren, Carrie, Aaron, Jennette, Rob, Josie, Iah, Will, and Steve all got up to ready

themselves to defeat her. She shrieked,"May I confess something? Something...disturbing?" Everyone glared

at her, as she said,"Iah Santos, you're my son and Baron Battle is your real father!" Carrie stepped forward,

as Iah nearly fainted,"No! You never went near my husband! I made sure of that!" The Black Widow cackled and

said,"Oh, but I know how to disguise myself as you."

Carrie froze, as Iah nearly threw up. He hated this vision, hated it! He would always dream of this day at night.

She explained herself,"You see, I am a shape shifter, and while you went to work late one night after Warren

was three months old, I went into your bedroom as you. I crawled next to Aaron, telling him I was already home.

He was foolish enough to go to bed with me, thinking it was you! Then, while Iah's quote-unquote "biological"

parents were on their honeymoon. After they fell asleep, I transported the embryo into Mrs. Santos. She thought

Iah was hers, all hers. Oh and Iah, the reason why you aren't a pyro, is because you were never meant to be. I

took those powers away from you, and gave you powers that were hard to live with. I had those powers, plus being a

shape shifter as a child and I suffered. I went to Kent Hall and they put me in my place. Then Rogue and Warren

had to take my powers and burn it down! Little bastards screwed me! Now, I will have my best revenge!"

Jennette said,"If you touch my baby, I will light you up like a freakin' Christmas tree, you bitch!" The Black Widow

cackled,"Oh, will you?" She disappeared, and so did Darrel. Carrie ran up to Aaron and hugged him tightly, as he

apologized to her repeatedly. She said to him,"No, don't blame yourself. I hate her. I hate her!" He hugged her

tightly, as Aaron felt so sick. Iah was frozen, as the judge said,"I'm sorry about her. The evidence adds up. The jury

finds Aaron Peace," everyone's heart raced,"not guilty. You can go home now." Everyone's hearts rejoiced, except

for Iah's. He left. He called Ron Wilson and asked him to drop him off at home.

When Iah got home, his house was in ruins, as the powerless, citizen neighbors, all cried and shook like leaves at

what happened. Tears streamed down his face, as a note read;

_You don't belong to them. You belong to me. _

_-Black Widow  
_

He crumpled up the paper and fell to the ground. Ron got out of the bus and held onto Iah, as he screamed and

screamed,"I HATE HER! STUPID BITCH! NO!" Ron whispered,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tears went down

Ron's face, as he comforted Iah.

When Rogue went home, she went to her room to change. All of a sudden, something grabbed her throat, and

said,"Shh."


	20. Death and New Beginning

Rogue spun around, and screamed. Rob and Jennette ran upstairs, as Tina disappeared. Jennette asked,"Baby girl, what happened?" Rogue breathed out, still frightened,"Tina...throat...grabbed...scare!" Rob replied,"Please answer correctly." Rogue replied,"Tina grabbed my throat and then disappeared! She was here, I swear it!"

Jennette replied,"Honey relax. You're probably just scared. Do you wanna go downstairs and bake cookies with Logan after you change?" Rogue replied,"Okay. Mom, could you stay up here while I change? I'm scared." Jennette replied,"Of course I will, honey." Rob went downstairs, as he closed the door behind him. Jennette stayed with Rogue, as Rogue changed into shorts and a pink t-shirt.

Jennette and Rogue went downstairs, as Rogue went to the refridgerator and took out a package of oven bake cookies. She preheated the oven and took out a large oven pan from a drawer underneath it. She went to the knife drawer and cut the top of the package and took the raw cookies out from it and placed them on the pan.

Rob looked at Jennette and said,"Babe, you gotta look at the news." Jennette replied in concern,"Why?" Rob nearly teared up,  
"Iah's parents. They've been murdered and his house has been destroyed." Jennette cupped her hand over her open mouth. Rogue paused, while Logan was on the floor, playing with a toy set. Rogue said slowly,"Iah's parents are murdered?"

Rob replied,"Let's go out there and see for ourselves." He grabbed Logan, as Rogue and Jennette followed them out the door. The entire group was out there, including their parents. Loraine didn't cry. She couldn't. Ron Wilson kept holding to Iah. He's an orphan himself, so he knew how painful it was to witness deaths of parents.

Iah hated this. He hated predicting things and having to live them. He hates the powers that Tina cursed him with. If it were his choice, he would be a pyro like Warren.

Iah felt nothing bu cold. Even the warmth that Ron gave off couldn't stop Iah from freezing. He didn't know why he was freezing, but it felt bad. Rob ran up to Aaron and Steve, who were all standing together the first time in six years. Rob asked,"How did this happen?" Aaron replied grimly,"They say The Black Widow did it." Steve replied,"She needs to be locked up." Aaron shook his head,"No. She needs to burned."

Aaron still felt sick to his stomach about what Tina did to him so many years ago, yet he couldn't believe how much Iah looked like him. Now he knows why everyone mistook Warren and Iah as brothers. They are brothers. Half brothers. Rob replied,"What are we going to do? He's homeless. They're going to take him to foster care and separate him and Loraine."

"No because Carrie and I are taking him in." Aaron replied, as Steve replied,"Yeah, and Josie and I discussed something with Warren's parents before they died. They said that we should have Loraine if anything should happen."

Rob replied,"They knew?" Steve replied,"Iah talks in his sleep." "That explains it."

Layla was clutching Will, as he had his arm wrapped around her. Magenta was heartbroken, as Zach held onto her. Ethan wanted to throw up, but kept it in. Warren actually felt cold and he never felt cold, ever. Rogue wanted to give them their parents back, but nothing in the world could bring them back.

* * *

There was no funeral, but there was a little memorization dedicated to Iah and Loraine's parents. He clutched his sister's hand. He couldn't believe that they were about to be separated. He was relieved that Will's parents were going to adopt her, but he couldn't check up on her in the middle of the night or anything. Yet again, he trusts Will to be a good brother figure to her, whenever Iah couldn't be a brother to her.

Bags in each hand, he walked into Warren's house. He felt like such a stranger, though he's been in his house once of twice. His relationship with Warren wasn't perfect, but Warren's growing to accept him. He was going to stay in Warren's room on the black pull out couch. Carrie looked at him and said,"Welcome home, sweetie." He smiled, but it was fake. He so badly wanted to be happy, but he knew his life was never going to be the same ever again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I am NOT doing Afflicted. I deleted it and thought it was WAY too depressing to do and I've read and written depressing stuff, but Afflicted was just sad! Anyway, the third one in the series, I promise to work harder and it will be better than this one. I think that this one was rushed and I had limited time to think about. I won't make the next one all depressing, I promise. You may like it. Ciao Sky High fans!**


End file.
